Accidentes sobre hielo
by Nune-chan
Summary: Hinata no lo sabía, pero el hielo que se la había arrebatado se la había devuelto, y Naruto no podía estar más feliz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la historia y mi imaginación. _

_**Aviso**: a mi parecer las palabrotas (sin abusar) dan realismo a las historias asique en esta aparecen algunas._

_Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir, y esta es la primera historia que publico, me gustaría que la leyeseis hasta el final y me dieseis vuestra opinión. Tengo entendido que eso de los reviews es muy importante para la inspiración, y confío en que al menos alguien tendrá la cortesía de decirme si lo que escribo está bien, es pasable, o si mejor me dedico al punto de cruz._

_Sin más, decir que esta historia se la dedico a mi Sakurita personal (¡Noe va por ti!), y que espero que os guste aunque sea un poco. _

**Accidentes sobre hielo**

by

Nune-chan

- ¡Nee, Hinata! ¡Date prisa vamos!- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo diecisiete años y voy a empezar mi último año de instituto. Como las clases han acabado recientemente, mis amigas y yo hemos decidido ir a relajarnos a una pista de patinaje del centro de la ciudad. Es mi lugar favorito, no sólo porque pueda deslizarme sobre hielo con bastante facilidad, sino porque suele ser un lugar muy tranquilo.

- Y-ya voy Sakura-chan - Pero hoy los astros debían haberse confabulado en mi contra, al parecer nosotras no habíamos sido las únicas en decidir ir allí después de las clases. No me hubiera importado que el lugar estuviese más bullicioso de lo normal de no ser porque la mayoría de las personas que había allí eran del género masculino. No es que tenga algún tipo de fobia, es sólo que me pongo demasiado nerviosa y tiendo a ser más torpe de lo normal, sin mencionar que los colores se me suben al rostro de forma semipermanente. Terminé de atarme los patines y fui a reunirme con Sakura.

- En serio Hina deberías apuntarte a un concurso o algo, esto se te da realmente bien- Me elogió mientras intentaba seguirme el ritmo.

- Ya Sakura-chan... no te burles – noté que las mejillas se me coloreaban ligeramente.

- Pero bueno Hina ¿me puedes decir cuando me he burlado yo de alguien? - Me cuestionó mirándome inquisidoramente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Me tomé unos segundos para observarla, era particularmente bonita, con su cuidado pelo rosa hasta la cintura, y sus esbeltas piernas. Quizá no tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado del mundo pero tenía cada curva en su sitio, y su personalidad era arrolladora. Sakura Haruno era de esas personas a las que todo el mundo se quiere parecer, altruista y amable, y en ocasiones con un genio infernal. Volví a replantearme su pregunta en mi mente y enarqué una ceja para luego mirar a donde se encontraban mis otras dos amigas.

Ino Yamanaka, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos color platino agarrados en una cola alta y perspicaces ojos celestes, jugaba con la pajita de su refresco mientras miraba coqueta a cualquier chico que entrara en su definición de guapo. Es bastante parecida a Sakura en su forma de ser, supongo que por eso discuten tanto, solo que Ino es un poco más... _liberal_ en ciertos asuntos. A su lado Tenten se miraba las uñas hastiada de tener que estar acompañando a Ino en lo que ella llamaba su _cacería_. La culpa era suya por mantener en secreto que estaba saliendo con mi primo Neji. Tenten no es tan exuberante como Ino, ni tan extrovertida como Sakura, pero es una de las personas más fuertes y nobles que jamás he conocido, y sus almendrados ojos marrones junto con sus moñitos del mismo color no pasaban desapercibidos. Sakura guió sus ojos hasta donde yo miraba y frunció el ceño, seguramente recordando que Ino y ella se pasaban la vida burlándose la una de la otra, y suspiró con resignación.

- Está bien Hinata-chan, tú ganas. Pero que conste que lo que te acabo de decir no era ninguna burla – contestó haciendo un puchero, no pude evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras continuábamos patinando. Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando un par de chicos que iban en dirección contraria nos guiñaron el ojo. Sakura bufó por lo bajo y se detuvo, parándome a mi también.- Ne...Hina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- C-claro - La expresión de su rostro me produjo un escalofrío.

- Bien... quizá no sea asunto mio y me esté metiendo donde no me llaman, pero me gustaría saber ¿cuándo tienes pensado dar tu primer beso? - Mi cara se encendió como un farolillo ante esa idea – No es mi intención presionarte ni nada de eso, pero creo que deberías probarlo, a lo mejor te gusta y se te quita ese nerviosismo que te producen los hombres – siguió con su monologo sin percatarse de mi estado mental y de mi respiración errática.

- ...- Intenté responder algo pero mi boca no se movía, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de como estaba se acercó a mi con expresión preocupada.

- Hinata ¿qué pasa? ¿No habré sido demasiado directa, verdad? O es que...¿te da vergüenza?- Preguntó con un deje de sorpresa para después sonreír con ternura - ¡Kawaii! ¡Eres tan mona! - Sakura se lanzó sobre mi con tanta fuerza que acabamos en el hielo, donde mi trasero se llevó la peor parte – Auch... joder...- dijo sobándose la frente en donde empezaba a verse una mancha rojiza – ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Ha-hai – Logré sentarme, pero el trasero me dolía bastante.

- ¡_Gomen_ por favor! He sido una bruta...- sonreí ante su expresión mortificada intentando tranquilizarla.

- No pasa nada Sakura-chan, ha sido sin querer, le podría pasar a cualquiera – Aunque mis palabras eran sinceras no pude evitar bajar la cabeza avergonzada del espectáculo que estábamos dando. Me tensé más aún al oír unas risas masculinas procedentes de mi derecha.

Sólo me atrevo a mirar de reojo viendo un grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa al otro lado de la barrera, puedo distinguir a cinco personas. A los que mejor veo desde aquí son un chico de expresión aburrida y pelo castaño recogido en una coleta demasiado alta, y sentada sobre sus rodillas una chica de fieros ojos y pelo rubio recogido en cuatro pequeñas coletas. Del resto sólo puedo ver un par de cabelleras oscuras y otra dorada.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio de pura vergüenza, sólo quería que el hielo se abriese y me tragase. Pero Sakura siempre ha sido otra historia.

- ¡Vosotros! ¿De qué mierda os reís? - Al abrir los ojos ella ya estaba de pie con una mueca de indignación en el rostro.

- Está bastante claro ¿no? De la divertida escena que nos acabáis de regalar - Uno de los chicos que estaba de espaldas se giró dejando ver a unos rasgados ojos oscuros como la noche, al igual que su pelo desordenado, que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel. Decir que era simplemente guapo era como faltar a la verdad, poseía unas facciones simétricas y el uniforme de un instituto desconocido para mí,con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata roja a medio deshacer, que le daban un aire desenfadado y misterioso.

- P-pe-pero...- Miro a Sakura sorprendida por su titubeo para verla boquear nerviosa como un pez con las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo, y el chico sonríe de forma felina. No se si lo que quiere es burlarse de ella o está coqueteando, pero conociendo a Sakura seguro que opta por la primera opción – P...¡Pero bueno! ¡Serás engreído! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres capullo?!

El muchacho cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño molesto, más bien porque sus amigos se estaban riendo que por las 'amistosas' palabras de Sakura. De reojo puedo ver como la cabellera dorada se aleja del grupo, y de mis labios se escapa un involuntario suspiro de alivio que me deja extrañada.

- Hmp...- El chico entreabrió los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, y ahora sí de forma burlesca- Vaya, vaya... nos ofreces una actuación de circo de lo más penosa, y aún encima me insultas. Además de _bruta..._ – dijo enfatizando la palabra, estoy empezando a rezar para que el muchacho se quede mudo, por su propio bien - ...eres realmente _molesta_, niña fren-te – Un calor oscuro comenzó a manar del cuerpo de Sakura, cuya cara parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, por un momento temí por la salud física del muchacho.

- ¡Serás hij...! ¡¿Sabes qué te digo?! ¡Qué prefiero ser una niña frente, molesta y algo bruta, que un egocéntrico y patético intento de ser la versión draculiana de _Espinete_! ¡Y a ver si tomas algo de sol! - Las carcajadas del resto del grupo no se hicieron esperar, mientras yo no sabía si sentir vergüenza ajena por sus gritos o largarme a reír también. - ¡Hinata! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- Demo...- Antes de poder decir nada Sakura ya estaba al otro lado de la pista echando humo por las orejas y sentándose junto a Ino y Tenten. Me doy cuenta entonces que sigo sentada en hielo y me levanto tan rápido como me lo permiten mis entumecidas piernas.

- ¡CUIDADO! - Escuché mientras me sacudía la falda.

- ¿Eh?...- No tuve tiempo de saber que pasaba cuando alguien choco contra mi mandándome otra vez al suelo, esta vez fue mi cabeza la que sufrió el duro golpe. Un gemido de dolor salió de mi garganta al tocar la zona adolorida, seguro que en una horas me saldría un chichón considerable. Cuando quise encarar a la persona que me había chocado me quedé sin respiración, la criatura más impresionante que nunca he visto estaba delante mía sobándose su seguramente adolorida espalda mientras mascullaba alguna que otra maldición.

- ¡Ah!... mierda que daño. Los siento mucho, soy un verdadero torpe ¡dattebayo!- Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos el tiempo pareció detenerse para permitirme memorizar sus facciones. Era como si la persona que tenía delante emanara luz propia, con su pelo dorado como los rayos del sol, y sus ojos azules como el cielo de un día despejado, unas extrañas marcas adornaban la tostada piel de sus mejillas. Quizá no fuese modelo de pasarela, pero me pareció el ser más perfecto sobre la Tierra. De pronto tuve la sensación de que ya conocía el rostro que estaba mirando, y sentí una punzada de dolor en las sienes que me dejó mareada, cosa que achaqué al golpe que me acababa de dar.- E- eres tú...- Susurró de forma a penas audible, me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-¿Na-nani?- Noté mis mejillas tirantes y acaloradas, seguro debían de parecer dos tomates maduros. Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir como me sentía ahora, perdida y encontrada al mismo tiempo, y un cosquilleo intenso se había alojado en mi estómago.

- Ah... esto... ¡gomen! No era mi intención chocar contigo, lo...lo siento mucho – extendió su mano mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero yo no podía moverme, estaba paralizada. – Tranquila que no te va a morder - Mi cara enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo cuando me dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que nunca he visto. - Vamos tómala que yo te ayudo, es lo menos que puedo hacer – No se de donde saqué la fuerza para moverme y tomar su mano, en cuanto mi piel hizo contacto con la suya unos pequeños y agradables calambres se extendieron por todo mi sistema provocando una sensación cálida en mi pecho. Al tirar de mí usó demasiada fuerza, y quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Ah... perdona... yo... - susurró, su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi cara. Sentí que me fallan las rodillas y que el rojo de mi cara se expandía al resto de mi cuerpo, podría desplomarme en cualquier momento – Es que pesas muy poco – rió nerviosamente. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra cercanía rebasaba por bastante el límite del espacio personal, nos separamos de inmediato. Me sorprende ver el que también está sonrojado - L- lo siento, en serio.

- N-no te p-preocupes... no p-pasa nada- Me di una bofetada mental ante tanto tartamudeo, seguro debía parecer una demente. - A-ano...- siento la urgencia de ir donde están mis amigas porque creo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero una parte de mi se niega a moverse y dejar de ver sus ojos azules.

- Etto...¡me llamo Naruto! - gritó emocionado – Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki dattebayo– Uzumaki... tengo la sensación de haber escuchado eso antes – Y de verdad que lo siento, no quería chocarte y menos que cayeras al suelo – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – No te has hecho daño ¿verdad? - Su cara se mostraba preocupada.

- ¡No, no! E-estoy b-bien... de–de verdad, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – una sonrisa demasiado forzada surcó mi cara, pero él sólo sonrió gentilmente haciendo que la maraña de lo que sea que tenga en el estómago se removiera.

- Y ¿cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme, ahora mis piernas parecían hechas de gelatina.

- ¿Mm? ¿Mi qué? - En cuanto hice la pregunta me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sonado y bajé mi vista al suelo avergonzada, la cara que se me había quedado debía ser muy cómica porque soltó una carcajada.

- Tu nombre, quiero saber tu nombre – me aclaró aún divertido.

- ¡Oh! Hi-Hinata... Hinata Hyuga – cuando le miré de nuevo su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos transmitían la emoción propia de un niño al que le regalan una bolsa llena de golosinas. La sensación de colapso aumentó dándome a entender que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes- B-bueno... un gusto co-conocerle Uzumaki-san...

- Por favor llámame Naruto, y el gusto es...indudablemente mío- bajó el volumen de su voz a la vez que un tierno sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas dejándome eclipsada. En ese momento noté como Sakura me hacía señas para que nos fuéramos .

- Bueno... etto... tengo que irme ya, mis amigas se marchan y yo...-

- ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! - gritó asustándome- Etto... qui-quiero decir... yo... bueno... es que...- vi como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba hondo para luego volver a mirarme con las mejillas aún sonrojadas – Es que no se si podré volver a verte y, bueno... a mí me gustaría. Si te parece bien claro. - Me quedé estática en mi lugar sintiendo que el corazón se me paraba en el pecho. Que alguien como él se interesase en mí tenía que ser un sueño – Bueno, si no quieres n-no pasa nada... no te preocupes – su voz denotó una tristeza que hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos, pero no conseguía hablar – En fin... ya no te molesto más... a-adiós – su sonrisa triste hizo que sintiera un vacío en el pecho, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse sentí que las ganas de llorar aumentaban, porque si le dejaba ir no lo volvería a ver, y no entendí por qué pero eso me dolió.

- ¿Volverás aquí mañana? - me parecía increíble haber sacado valor para hacer esa pregunta y mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

Él volteó a verme visiblemente sorprendido - ¿Nani?- sus ojos mostraban un matiz esperanzado, y caí en la cuenta de lo fácil que era leerlos, me salía de forma natural.

- ¿Q-qué si vol-volverás aquí ma-mañana? - No podía creer que no me hubiese desmayado aún, y menos aún que este chico hubiera conseguido que le pidiera una cita...¡yo! ¡El mundo debía estar volviéndose loco!

- Ah... si... ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! - sonríe de una forma que me dan ganas de abrazarlo y reír con él, debo estar saliendo loca yo también, pero lo que más me preocupa es que no me importa- Entonces te espero aquí mañana Hinata-chan- se acercó a mí paralizándome por la sorpresa y cortando cualquier hilo de pensamiento, depositando lentamente un beso en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos mientras duraba el breve contacto, y no pude abrirlos aún después de este, por que Naruto no se había alejado de mi rostro, podía notar que su respiración estab tan agitada como la mía. Seguro que después de esto el rojo sería el color permanente de toda mi cara. Con timidez abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada, había algo nuevo en ella que hizo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Cuando se dió cuenta de que lleva demasiado rato demasiado cerca, se alejó como impulsado por un resorte – Eh... ¿A... a qué hora te espero?

Hablar me costaba casi tanto como respirar, y no digamos pensar, pero debía darle una respuesta -A-ano... ma-mañana mis amigas y yo hemos quedado para comer y tomar café, supongo que para las cinco ya habremos acabado- dije de forma casi autómata y con la cara totalmente encendida. Le oigo reír bajito por esto.

- Entonces mañana estaré aquí a las cinco, ahora será mejor que te marches, tus amigas se están empezando a molestar – sonríe de forma zorruna señalando la salida, donde Sakura se ve como perturbada, Ino tiene lo que parecen ser corazones en lugar de ojos, y Tenten tiene una cara de resignación bastante graciosa – Hasta mañana Hinata-chan – se despidió no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa que hizo que mis rodillas temblasen ligeramente... otra vez.

- Si... hasta mañana- susurré al vacío, no se que cara tendría ahora, pero me sentía sin fuerzas para cambiarla. Me dirijí hacia donde estaban mis amigas, me quité los patines y salí del lugar detrás de ellas con demasiada lentitud.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - me preguntó Sakura zarandeándome levemente, al ver que no reaccionoaba se giró para mirar el lugar por el que se había ido Naruto y frunció el ceño - ¡¿No te habrá hecho nada el chico con el que hablabas verdad?!... ¡¿Hinata?!

- Déjala en paz frentona, y para de gritar – le reprochó Ino saliendo de su ensoñación momentánea - ¿Es que no la ves? No se que le habrá dicho ese niño pero seguro que no era nada malo ¿ne Hina? -Su voz mostraba picardía.

- ¡Tú callate Ino-cerda! ¡Hinata no es como tú! Que alucinas con corazones sólo por que un desconocido te llama _preciosa – _se enzarzaron en otra de sus peleas mientras Tenten murmuraba rogando paciencia a los dioses.

Pero yo ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, mi mente estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado. Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla donde aún notaba un hormigueo, él me había besado justo ahí. Mi temperatura corporal aumentó progresivamente, y lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro fue el grito múltiple de mis amigas chillando mi nombre.

o-x_X_x-o

- ¡Hinata! ¡No vuelvas a darnos un susto así en tu vida! ¡¿Entiendes?! - Sakura parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que me desmayé en plena calle y tuvieron que cargarme hasta su casa, que era la más cercana al lugar en el que había perdido la consciencia – En serio, deberías ir al médico. Tienes que tener algo serio para desmayarte cada dos por tres, en la presión sanguínea o...-

- O en el cerebro...- le interrumpió Ino con burla, y la verdad es que es la que más se acercaba a la verdad.

- ¡¿Y tu qué sabes cerda?! Esto podría ser grave... no es normal que pierda el sentido cada vez que le sube un poco la adrenalina - Se que Sakura sólo se preocupa, pero estaba empezando a asustarme, el sueño de Sakura es ser médico y sabe bastante sobre el tema, gracias a su madrina Tsunade, una de las mejores médicos a nivel mundial.

- ¡Haz el favor de parar ya frentezota! ¡Estás asustando a la pobre Hina! Si cuando seas médico te comportas así vas a espantar a tus pacientes antes de que entren por la puerta...¡vas a ser una doctora terrible! - dijo con los brazos en jarra.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Retira eso ahora mismo maldita cerda! - Sakura parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien, pero me tranquilizó saber que Ino sabía como tratar con ella.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo sólo he dicho la verdad... ¡que eres una jodida histérica! - Ino dio un paso acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura, quizá no debería estar tan tranquila después de todo.

- ¡Eso lo serás tú! ¡Señorita corazones! -ambas se acercaron hasta casi juntar sus frentes, juraría que unos rayos amarillos salían de sus ojos para atravesar a la otra.

Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo Tenten se acercó a mi con un humeante vaso de tila, sentándose a mi lado.

- Estas dos me dan dolor de cabeza... siempre están igual- dijo poniéndose vizca, consiguiendo que riera. Tenten es así, no se como lo hace pero siempre consigue que la gente este de buen humor, supongo que eso es lo que le gusta a mi primo de ella. - Y dime Hina...- dice poniendo una sonrisa ladina. - ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas? y lo más importante...¿qué hizo para que te pusieses así?

Sentí enrojecer mis mejillas, y Tenten me regaló una sonrisa un tanto maternal – Ah..p-pues... a-ano... se-se llama Naruto, le he conocido esta tarde... y... pues...me besó en...

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Chillaron Ino y Sakura interrumpiéndome y haciendo que derramase algo de infusión sobre la cama, una gota de sudor recorrió mi sien ¿No se supone qué estaban discutiendo?

- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que te besó?! - exclamó Sakura con sorpresa para después fruncir el ceño - ¿No lo haría a la fuerza verdad? ¡Porque si es así te juro que lo hago pedazos! - una expresión sádica atravesó su cara mientras se tronaba los dedos.

- ¡No! No-no fue a la fuerza... de verdad Sakura-chan. De hecho fue en la mejilla como despedida... nada más- volví a enrojecer al recordar como se sentía su boca sobre mi mejilla.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...- Dijo Ino negando levemente con la cabeza - ¿Y a ti porqué te molesta tanto que ese chico la bese frentona? Ni que Hinata fuese tu novia...

- No es por eso cerda, no inventes - Sakura miró a Ino con cansancio - Es sólo que... bueno... cuando me giré para ver a ese chico, em...Naruto, vi que era amigo de...- Sakura se sonrojó y cerró los ojos para decir en un susurro -...De esos dos.

- ¿Dos?¿Que dos frentona?- Preguntó Ino sin comprender.

- Creo que se refiere a los chicos que fueron a hablar con vosotras cuando Hinata estaba con ese tal Naruto – la voz de Tenten reflejaba curiosidad.

- No entiendo nada...¿de quién es amigo Naruto? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Sakura suspiró cansada y se sentó a mi lado, torció la boca y miró al techo, como pensando por donde empezar.

- Verás, después de discutir con ese impertinente, fui con ellas para dejar los patines y pagar la cuenta – la voz de Sakura denotaba molestia, pero sus mejillas tenían el mismo color que su pelo – Sólo faltábamos Ino y yo por pagar, y mientras esperábamos que nos atendiesen el chico impertinente y un amigo suyo se acercaron a donde estábamos. Volvió a ser muy grosero conmigo, juro que no se como no le di un puñetazo. Pero eso no fue lo peor...

- ¿Qué fue lo peor Sakura-chan? - Sakura se puso tan melodramática que no pude evitar acercarme más a ella con curiosidad.

- Mientras discutíamos no se que demonios le pasaría por la cabeza a ese impresentable, pero entonces... entonces... - Sakura parecía querer ponerse a llorar y a mi la curiosidad me estaba matando.

- ¿Entonces...? - la insté a continuar, el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó.

- Me tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mio, para después robarme un beso. - ahora mis mejillas y las suyas estaban del mismo color, Tenten abrió los ojos de la impresión. - Yo me quedé helada y no supe que hacer... tenía que haberle pegado un rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Además antes de darse la vuelta e irse me dijo "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, he decidido que vas a ser mía y un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere, que no se te olvide" – imitó al chico agravando su voz, Ino empezó a reír escandalosamente haciendo enfadar a Sakura.- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Lo tuyo es casi peor cerda.

Ino se calló abruptamente y fulminó a Sakura con la mirada. Antes de que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo decidí interrumpirlas – Ino-chan ¿qué fue lo que te pasó a ti? - Su cara cambio a una de ensoñación mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

- Verás Hina-chan mientras esta _frente de marquesina_ discutía con el buenorro impertinente, yo estaba pagando, y cuando vi que este le robaba un beso se me calló la billetera de la impresión. Pero el amigo que iba con él la recogió y me dijo: "_Creo que esto es tuyo, ten más cuidado_"; yo le di las gracias y él me respondió: "_De nada preciosa_"- Sakura la miraba aburrida, Tenten tenía un tic en el ojo y yo... no se que cara tendría yo, ella parecía seguir en su mundo de ensueño – Aahh...era tan guapo... un poco pálido quizá, pero a alguien que te llama preciosa se le perdona todo- soltó una risa demasiado aguda .

- Está como una cabra... en fin... - Tenten bufó y se giró para mirame - ¿Y tú Hina? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con el rubio? - Todas me miraron fijamente y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

- Pues... él chocó conmigo sin querer, y me pidió perdón, nos presentamos...y no se cómo pude, pero... l-le invité a sa-salir... - cuando terminé de explicarme Tenten y Sakura me observaban como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, e Ino estalló en carcajadas más sonoras que antes.

- V-venga ya Hinata... - decía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo derecho, cuando vio en mis ojos que no estaba mintiendo se quedó petrificada - ¿En serio? ¿Has invitado a salir a un chico? ¡¿Tú?! - las tres tenían su boca formando una "o" perfecta, mientras yo me sentía morir de la vergüenza. Tapé mi cara con la almohada ahogando un grito nervioso.

- Es increíble... ¿Y cuándo has quedado con él? - preguntó Tenten pausadamente, aún así se podía apreciar un matiz de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- M-mañana a las cinco... en el mismo lugar – mi voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada – Oh por Kami... me muero de la vergüenza... - de repente la duda asaltó mi mente y me quedé lívida, la almohada resbaló de entre mis manos – Y si... y si... ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si me desmayo? ¿O si me quedo en blanco? Dios mio... no soportaría hacer el ridículo delante de él – Los ojos se me inundaron por el miedo, pero enseguida tuve a las tres para darme su apoyo.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte Hinata-chan, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, confiamos en ti – Tenten me acarició la cabeza con ternura.

- Claro que sí Hina, además no estarás sola, iremos contigo y te ayudaremos si algo sale mal ¿de acuerdo? Además así podré ver a mi guapo desconocido - Ino me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

- Eso es Hinata, estaremos ahí vigilando para apoyarte, y para partir las piernas de ese muchacho si se atreve a pasarse un pelo - la vehemencia de Sakura consiguió hacerme reír.

- Gracias chicas...- susurré emocionada, pero supe que ellas me habían oído perfectamente, porque en menos de dos segundos tuve las tuve encima chillando emocionadas, y pensando como iban a vestirme y que maquillaje y peinado iba a utilizar.

Esa noche pensé que no podría dormir, pero cuando lo hice no dejé de soñar con unos ojos azules y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

o-x_X_x-o

Acabábamos de comer y tomar algo de café, nos dirigíamos al lugar de mi cita, yo retorcía mis manos inquieta. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no me había dejado probar a penas bocado y me hacía respirar con dificultad. Miré mi reflejo en un escaparate y me sonrojé, Ino me había prestado un vestido de manga media violeta con detalles plateados en la zona del escote y me había maquillado ligeramente, muy natural. Sakura me había dejado una cazadora azul marino a juego con mis botines, y Tenten había peinado mi cabello en una trenza lateral que llegaba hasta más abajo de mi cintura.

- Hinata tranquilízate ¿quieres? Por el amor de Kami te vas a dejar las manos en carne viva – Sakura acarició mis manos enrojecidas.

- Hinata-chan... estás preciosa – Ino me miraba con orgullo y los ojos brillantes. Tente tan sólo sonreía con condescendencia.

Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en la entrada de las pistas de hielo, me paralicé por los nervios, tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Pero ellas se habían esforzado tanto en arreglarme que supe que si hacia eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Cogí todo el aire que pude y lo solté lentamente. Cuando me sentí preparada entré en lugar con la cabeza gacha, el corazón me latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento se me saldría por la boca. A penas había dado un par de pasos cuando una masculina voz gritó mi nombre.

- ¡Hinata-chan! - Naruto se acercaba a mí agitando la mano a modo de saludo, cuando llegó a mi altura se me quedó mirando con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de emoción – Hola.

- Ho-hola – dije tímidamente. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Ino me empujó hablando tan rápido que casi ni la entendí.

- Bueno nena, te dejamos con tu cita, por nosotras no te preocupes que estaremos por ahí haciendo... lo que sea ¡ciao! - se alejaron tan rápido que parpadeé confusa, cuando miré a Naruto estaba sonrojado, eso me hizo sonrojar a mi también.

- Asique soy tu cita ¿ne? - mi sonrojo aumentó y anoté en mi mente matar a Ino luego. Él se acercó y me tomó de la mano, volviendo a provocar las pequeñas descargas – Ven, he conseguido una mesa donde estaremos más cómodos – yo sólo me dejé guiar sintiéndome incapaz de decir nada.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa pedimos algo de beber, mientras lo traían Naruto empezó a hacerme preguntas, mi comida y color favoritos, las asignaturas que mejor se me daban y otras tantas cosas. Al principio me costaba responder, pero me sorprendió la facilidad con la que empecé a soltarme, al punto que yo también le preguntaba cosas e incluso me reía de las explicaciones que me daba. Era muy nervioso y movía mucho sus manos, y sus palabras destilaban inocencia.

- Entonces el teme como venganza escondió mi ropa, y tuve que pasearme en calzoncillos por medio instituto ¡Fue humillante, dattebayo! - no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la escena que me describía, y él rió contento - ¿Sabes una cosa Hinata-chan? Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

- Yo también Naruto-kun -confesé sonrojada hasta las orejas, a lo que volvió a reír alegre para después beber de su refresco. No podía evitar admirarle fascinada, me sonrojé más aún por lo que iba a decir y le llamé en voz baja – Naruto-kun

- ¿Mm? -me mira curioso mientras traga su bebida – Dime.

- Etto... a lo mejor lo que te voy a decir te suena estúpido, pero... - apreté la falda con mis manos sintiéndome tonta de repente, él pareció darse cuenta.

- Hinata nada de lo que me digas puede ser estúpido... vamos cuéntamelo – me apremió con un sonrisa, la firmeza de sus palabras hizo que el estómago me diese un vuelco.

- Ha-hai... etto... es sólo que... tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco – reí aliviada por haberlo dicho pero seguí sintiéndome algo tonta - ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije, es estúpido, si nos acabamos de conocer y...

- A lo mejor es verdad – me interrumpió tan serio que me dejó aturdida y confusa, cuando se percató se sonrojó riendo nervioso – Qui -quiero decir... a-a lo mejor nos conocemos de una vida pasada... eso p-puede ser ¿no? - se habí puesto tan nervioso que me recordó a mí, y no pude evitar reír. - Me encanta tu risa Hinata-chan... si yo fuera tú estaría riendo todo el día, no es justo que prives al mundo de algo tan bonito dattebayo.- Se rascó la nunca avergonzado y mi cara se encendió como una bombilla.

- A-arigato Naruto-kun – tragué saliva pesadamente y carraspeé incómoda – Y d-dime... ¿C-cómo son tus amigos Naruto-kun? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Ah pues están a... ¡oh! – parecía sorprendido, cuando seguí la dirección de su mirada también me sorprendí, mis amigas estaban en la mesa del grupo de muchachos de ayer. Una sonrosada Sakura era acorralada por el chico impertinente, Sasuke sino mal recuerdo. Ino estaba sentada con aire soñador junto a un chico de pelo corto y oscuro que leía un libro con una sonrisa extraña. Y Tenten hablaba animadamente con la pareja que quedaba. - ¿Esas no son tus amigas?

- Hai... la de pelo rosa es Sakura, la rubia se llama Ino y la castaña de los moñitos es Tenten, son mis mejores amigas – afirmé orgullosa - ¿Y tus amigos? - Naruto sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

- Eh... pues... el que acorrala a la pelirosa como un animal hambriento se llama Sasuke, es un teme, pero en el fondo es buen tipo. El que lee un libro es Sai, a veces es un gilipollas y está obsesionado con los penes, pero puedo afirmar y reafirmar que no es gay – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – Y los que hablan con tu otra amiga son Shikamaru y Temari, son la pareja más rara que nunca he visto... pero se quieren de verdad. El resto de la cuadrilla está de vacaciones y no han podido venir – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa – Pero no quiero hablar de ellos Hinata-chan, ahora estoy contigo dattebayo. Cuéntame como es tu vida, háblame de tu familia.

La siguiente hora la pasamos hablando de nuestras familias, yo le conté que vivía con mi padre y mi hermanita pequeña, y que mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años en un accidente de tráfico que me costó dos meses en coma. Mientras hablaba tuve la sensación de que me miraba como si ya supiese lo que le estaba contando, pero deseché la idea enseguida, eso era absurdo. Me dio el pésame con voz triste pero yo le dije que no se preocupara que eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y que mi madre siempre me cuidaba desde donde quiera que estuviese.

El me contó que vivía con sus padres y su padrino; me dijo que su padre era casi igual que él pero con más edad, y que el carácter y el amor por el ramen lo había heredado de su alocada madre. También que adoraba a su padrino pero que era un pervertido. Estuvimos un poco más así entre confidencias y risas hasta que un estruendo procedente del lugar en donde estaban nuestros amigos nos llamó la atención.

Al enfocar mi atención en ese lugar una gruesa gota de sudor se escurrió por mi cabeza. Sakura, más roja que un pimiento y con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba tras una más que enfada Ino, ambas gritaban, Tenten intentaba aguantar la risa vanamente. En la mesa, la pareja estaba de pie, él parecía aburrido y ella se tronchaba de la risa. El tal Sasuke atravesaba a Sakura con la mirada y en la mejilla podía observarse en rojo la silueta perfecta de una mano femenina. El chico que leía un libro... bueno... el libro seguía en su mano, pero su cabeza se encontraba incrustada en la mesa que se había doblado por la fuerza del impacto.

Naruto comenzó a partirse de risa, pero yo jadeé avergonzada de la que estaban organizando. De repente Naruto se levantó y me agarró de la mano pillándome por sorpresa.

- Hinata-chan larguémonos de aquí – se veía entusiasmado con la idea.

- ¿Nani? P-pero nuestros amigos... - pareció pensarlo unos segundo pero después me dedicó una mirada tan intensa que me aceleró el pulso.

- Hinata ¿confías en mí? - esperaba expectante mi respuesta, y a mí me sorprendió no tener que pensarla... ya la sabía.

- Si – contesté con seguridad, rió alegre mientras salíamos del lugar dejando los gritos de nuestros amigos atrás.

o-x_X_x-o

Pasamos el resto de la tarde yendo de un lugar a otro, estuvimos en un parque enorme jugando como niños e intercambiando nuestros teléfonos, y cuando fue la hora me invitó a cenar ramen en su restaurante favorito. De que quise darme cuenta era demasiado tarde, sin duda mi padre me regañaría, pero aguantaría sus réplicas muy a gusto, porque había merecido la pena. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa en menos tiempo del que yo hubiera deseado.

- Ne Hinata-chan, perdona por no haberlo dicho antes, pero quiero que sepas que estás increíble... - me halagó haciendo que enrojeciese.

- A-arigato... tú también estás muy guapo, el naranja t-te sienta bien – sonreí avergonzada – Y gracias por acompañarme a casa... no era necesario.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro qué era necesario! ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejase que una chica tan guapa anduviese sola a estas horas de noche? - sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas rendijas y su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero, intentaba parecer ofendido pero estaba fracasando de mala manera. Eso me hizo reír, y él se unió a mi segundos después.

No se en qué momento dejamos de reírnos, acercándonos hasta casi rozarnos, ni me importó no poder dejar de mirarle, no me importó nada. Porque de pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos moviéndose con tanta ternura que cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi cabeza se esfumó.

Cerré los ojos y me abandoné al beso, subí los brazos para acariciarle la nuca haciéndole gruñir levemente. El me abrazó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, pude sentir el calor que desprendía y eso me hizo suspirar. Aprovechó el momento en que entreabrí los labios para intensificar el beso, y su lengua acarició mi boca haciendo que diese un respingo. En lugar de separarme, un calor desconocido para mí me hizo sacar la mía a su encuentro, se sentía suave, húmedo y excitante. Era la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado, podía notar el corazón latir desbocado y mariposas en el estómago. El calor se concentró de pronto en mi vientre haciendo que me pegase más a él, tenía la necesidad de sentirle más cerca. Estaba segura que de si me soltaba ahora mismo caería al suelo sin remedio. Nuestras bocas se siguieron moviendo hasta que el aire fue reclamado por nuestros pulmones. Al romper el beso apoyó su frente contra la mía, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados pero podía notar que su respiración también estaba agitada.

- Joder... eso ha sido... intenso – intenso me parecía poco, aún así asentí.

- Ha-hai... - nos miramos a los ojos durante quien sabe cuanto, después me sonrió completamente feliz contagiándome la sonrisa – Te-tengo que marcharme ya Naruto-kun, o mi padre llamará ala policía.

- No quiero – protestaba como un niño pequeño, y mi pecho se infló de alegría. Sólo pude acariciar su mejilla y él, cerrando los ojos, besó la yema de mis dedos uno a uno. Suspiró con resignación al cabo de unos segundos – Pero tienes razón... sé que sería capaz.

Al separarnos me acerqué a la puerta, me giré para despedirme pero el habló antes que yo.

- Ne Hinata-chan ¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana? - yo le miré extrañada e hice memoria.

- Etto... no... ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? - un segundo después Naruto estaba besándome de nuevo, pero este contacto fue más suave y más corto. Al separarse me besó la punta de la nariz con una sonrisa.

- Por que ya tienes algo que hacer – se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado – Mañana te llamo y vemos que hacemos ¡dattebayo! ¡Hasta mañana Hinata-chan! - y se fue calle abajo.

Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme de la impresión, cuando lo hice sonreí como tonta y entré en casa. Tenía la intención de ignorar a mi padre cuando se acercara a increparme por mi retraso, pero éste al ver mi cara no me dijo absolutamente nada, a su lado Hanabi me miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama riendo como una demente, una demente muy feliz.

Toqué mis labios que estaban ligeramente hinchados y después me llevé la mano al corazón pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos dos días. A pesar de saber que era ilógico e irracional que pudiese pasar en tan poco tiempo, tenía la certeza de que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Naruto, y sólo deseaba que llegara el día siguiente para poder verle de nuevo.

…...

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado (XD!), espero que os haya gustado. Esta historia la escribí hace un siglo porque me dio una neura, de hecho me parece algo infantil, y he tenido que corregir errores ortográficos que me han avergonzado bastante. Pero le tengo un cariño especial por ser la primera que redacté, y quería regalársela a mi Sakurita enfermera particular [;)]. En unos días subiré un segundo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, y así se entenderá todo lo que se ha quedado en el aire._

_Espero vuestras opiniones ¿ok? ¡Besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic, espero que os guste por lo menos tanto como la primera._

_Este se lo dedico a dos personitas: a mi Sakurita personal que ta un poco desmoralizada (¡ánimo xiki!), y a... ¡marguiwini! Por cierto... **muchísimas gracias** a todos por leerme y especialmente a los que me habéis dejado un lindo review, como dicen por ahí: me habéis dejado "to happy" (XD). _

_Recalcar que Naruto no es mio y que aparecen malas palabras, así que no me enrollo, sin más preámbulos aquí tenéis la historia:_

**Accidentes sobre hielo**

_by_

_Nune-chan_

"_Un rubio hiperactivo más conocido como Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, caminaba por la calle junto con su grupo de amigos mostrando su usual alegría, mientras se dirigían a algún lugar donde pasar el rato_..."

- ¡¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de callarte y estarte quieto, dobe?! ¡Nos estás haciendo quedar en ridículo! !Todo el mundo nos está mirando! - me gritó Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y la persona más huraña que existe en este planeta, aunque en el fondo es un buenazo. Es el hijo menor de una familia de empresarios bastante famosa, los Uchiha, y como tal tiene que estar a la altura. Creo que eso es mucha presión para él y claro... con alguien lo tiene que pagar.

- ¡Yo no no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado teme! ¿Qué hay de malo en que narre lo que estoy haciendo dattebayo? - le pregunté sin saber realmente por qué le molestaba tanto.

- Que narres lo que estás haciendo me da igual... ¡pero que lo chilles es otra historia pedazo de inútil! - me gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Inútil lo será tu abuelo! - le devolví el insulto mientras agitaba un dedo en su dirección.

- Vamos chicos, si no nos damos prisa se nos hará tarde, ya tendréis tiempo de descubrir quien tiene el pene más grande en otro momento.

- Sai...- Sasuke y yo hablamos a la vez con la voz cargada de instinto homicida. Sai tiene el don de ponerme de los nervios, siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa y estridente en la cara que me saca de quicio, aparte de una obsesión por los penes que de no ser porque he visto con mis propios ojos (y quiero aclarar que fue un accidente) que lo que le van son las tías, juraría que es gay. No tiene familia que yo sepa, y entró a nuestro instituto el año pasado por un plan de integración social con el centro donde estaba internado. Al parecer tiene problemas de ausencia emocional, y se pasa el día leyendo cosas sobre lo sentimientos, es todo un caso.

- Problemático...- espetó Shikamaru con voz cansada. Shikamaru Nara es todo un portento, es el tío mas inteligente que he conocido, mucho más que nuestros profesores, tiene un índice de no se que... superior a 200, aunque no se que coño es eso. Su padre pertenece al sector de inteligencia de las fuerzas armadas y él, a pesar de ser tan joven, ya ha recibido propuestas de trabajo de los superiores de su padre, vaya suertudo... Aunque también es el ser mas vago que conozco, todo le parece problemático excepto mirar las nubes junto con nuestro colega Chouji.

- Vamos dejad de hacer el idiota de una buena vez y vayámonos ya, que ahora si que estáis dando la nota, y nosotros tenemos planes para después... ¿Ne Shika-kun? - esta _agradable_ voz es la de Sabaku no Temari, la novia de Shikamaru. No es nada femenina pero encajó bastante bien desde el principio. La conocimos porque su hermano Gaara entró con el mismo plan de integración que Sai.

Shikamaru la miró sonriendo de lado. A saber lo que vayan a hacer este par de pervertidos... - ¿Y bien? ¿Donde queréis ir gente problemática? - dijo cogiendo la mano de Temari, la cual se sonrojó. No se porque se sonroja si ya han tenido que hacer de todo.

- Hmp - Sasuke nunca dice nada

- Que decida la rubia...- contestó Sai mientras leía uno de sus libros. Me pregunto cual es su truco para no chocarse o tropezarse con nada.

- Me parece bien - Shikamaru miró de nuevo a Temari que se puso a recorrer la calle con los ojos. Un momento...

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Es que nadie tiene pensado preguntarme a mí?! - Todos me contestaron a la vez con un rotundo no - !Seréis cabrones! - iba a segur replicando, pero Temari me cortó.

- ¡Ya sé! - dijo mientras daba un paso al frente - !Quiero ir allí! - señaló un lugar en el que se podía leer "Pista de hielo", íbamos a replicarle algo pero su mirada nos avisó de que no es buena idea hacerlo, así que nos encaminamos hacia ese lugar.

o-x_X_x-o

- ¡Esto es enorme! ¡Nuca había venido a este sitio dattebayo! - dije emocionado. Y es que no era para menos, el sitio es inmenso. Tiene una enorme pista de hielo en el centro llena de gente patinando, toda la parte trasera y derecha es una barra donde hay gente pidiendo bebidas y cosas así - ¡Hey! ¡Allí hay una mesa libre! ¡Y esta junto a la pista! ¿Que estáis esperando? ¡Moved el culo que nos la van a quitar!

- Y se supone que él no quería venir ¿ne Shika-kun?

- Ya ves, tan problemático como siempre, y sin parar de gritar...como siempre.

- Este dobe no cambia, siempre dejando a los demás en ridículo.

- Eso es porque tiene el pene pequeño.

- ¡Seréis hijos de...! ¡Que os estoy oyendo mamones! - Colleja por parte de Temari - ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!

- Que te metas con tus amigos no me molesta, pero si te vuelves a meter conmigo... no querrás saber lo que te haré si te vuelves a meter conmigo...- Temari me dedicó una mirada que prometía verdadero dolor, y yo no pude evitar tragar saliva pesadamente.

- Em... etto... ¿donde está Sai?- dije intentando cambiar de tema, unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en sus cabezas. Ahora que lo menciono Sai había desaparecido.

- Sai ya está sentado en la mesa dobe - me respondió Sasuke señalando con la cabeza la mesa, donde estaba Sai ya sentado leyendo su jodido libro.

- ¡Me pido la silla de la derecha! - les oí bufar con pesadez mientras salía disparado a por mi sitio.

Después de sentarnos, en lo que hubo un pequeño problema, porque faltaba una silla pero que Shikamaru resolvió sentando a Temari sobre sus rodillas, pedimos unas bebidas y nos dedicamos a pasar el rato.

- Os digo que Asuma-sensei se estaba besando con una profe de otro instituto. ¡Yo nunca miento dattebayo!- Y es cierto, yo lo vi besando a una mujer con un traje de docente color gris y el pelo castaño y ondulado, desgraciadamente no pude verle la cara... pero tenía un buen trasero.

- Hmp. Venga ya dobe, deja de tomarnos el pelo. Siempre andas diciendo tonterías – me espetó el teme de malas maneras. Yo le miré indignado, me gustaría saber cuando he dicho yo tonterías a Sasuke, ¡dattebayo!.

- Y no creo que tenga que recordarte que Asuma es mi tutor Naruto, no me gustaría que andases contando mentiras sobre él... - comentó Shikamaru molesto conmigo.

- ¡Pero os juro que es cierto! ¡Yo mismo los vi!- ¡estaba empezando a desesperarme! ¿Tan raro es que Asuma-sensei se eche un ligue para que ni siquiera me crean?

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo te creo - dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, levantando la vista de su libro.

- Vaya Sai... !gracias¡ ¡Tú si que eres un amigo dattebayo! - le sonreí atónito levantando el dedo pulgar, a lo que él acentuó un poco mas esa falsa sonrisa.

- Sobretodo porque te encanta espiar a las personas ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?- me atacó con cierto retintín. A lo primero no lo pillé bien, pero después...

- ¡Serás capullo! ¡¿Y quien te manda a ti liarte con una tía en el baño del gimnasio?! ¡Tenía un apretón joder! ¡Fue sin querer! - Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Sai, pero de repente algo llamó nuestra atención.

- ¡Kawaii! ¡Eres tan mona! - Todos giramos la cabeza para observar como una chica de pelo ¿rosa?, saltó a abrazar a una chica de pelo oscuro, cayeron con fuerza contra el hielo del impulso. - Auch... joder... - en la frente de la pelirosa apareció una mancha roja que debía ser dolorosa - ¡Hinata! - ¡Pausa! Un segundo... ¿ha dicho Hinata? - ¡¿Estás bien?! - No puede ser... - ¡Gomen por favor! He sido una bruta - La chica de pelo oscuro parecía intentar consolar a su amiga aunque hablaba demasiado bajito como para oírla.

Todos empezaron a reírse, pero yo sólo quería ver su cara. Entonces ella ladeó el rostro y yo creí morirme de alegría en ese momento, ahí estaba... Aunque su pelo y sus atributos han crecido ,y de que manera, sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, jamás en mi vida podría olvidarme de ellos. Tengo que hablar con ella aunque _sé_ que es imposible que se acuerde de mí.

Sin perder un segundo salí disparado para ir a su encuentro. Paso de escuchar a Sasuke-baka discutiendo con la chica pelirosa, aparte, conozco al teme y se que esa chica le ha gustado, sino no se habría molestado ni en girar la cara para hablar con ella.

En menos de veinte segundos conseguí unos patines, cuando por fin logré atar el dichoso nudo cogí impulso y me adentré en la pista. En el preciso momento que empecé a deslizarme por el hielo caí en un _pequeño_ detalle, es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio, por lo que...¡no se patinar, dattebayo!. Comencé a trastabillar, se me liaron los pies y tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no llevarme a nadie por delante. Cuando volví a mirar al frente pude ver que iba directo a chocarme contra la figura de una mujer

- ¡CUIDADO! - le grité, pero ni ella pudo apartarse ni yo parar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarme cuando me empotré contra ella. - ¡Ah!... mierda que daño. - musité sobándome la espalda. Recordé de pronto que había tumbado a una persona y que ni siquiera me había disculpado. - Lo siento mucho, soy un verdadero torpe ¡dattebayo!- cuando levanté la vista el alma se me salió del cuerpo. - E- eres tú...- susurré incrédulo.

No sabía si se trataba de una broma o un regalo de Kami-sama, pero había chocado ni más ni menos que con la mismísima Hinata. Estaba preciosa... su pelo oscuro con destellos azules había crecido mucho, más abajo de la cintura, cuando era pequeña lo llevaba corto y ahora las puntas tocaban el hielo en el que estaba sentada. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de inocentes y grandes, rodeados de pestañas largas y espesas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, cosa normal en ella, y su boca... no pude evitar detenerme en esa parte unos segundos más de los necesarios. Mis propios labios hormiguearon al ver los suyos, rosados y mulliditos.

-¿Na-nani?- quise darme un cabezazo contra el hielo al darme cuenta de lo confusa que se veía.

- Ah... esto... ¡gomen! No era mi intención chocar contigo, lo...lo siento mucho – extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero no se movía – Tranquila que no te va a morder – sonreí intentando transmitirle confianza, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. - Vamos tómala que yo te ayudo, es lo menos que puedo hacer – cuando su mano agarró la mía un montón de calambres me recorieron y me aceleraron el pulso. Me puse tan nervioso que al tirar de ella usé demasiada fuerza y quedamos demasiado cerca.

- Ah... perdona... yo... - susurré volviendo a mirar sus labios, el deseo de inclinar la cabeza un poco más me puso ansioso. – Es que pesas muy poco – reí nerviosamente. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos nos separamos de inmediato. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo - L- lo siento, en serio.

- N-no te p-preocupes... no p-pasa nada- habló tartamudeando nerviosa. - A-ano...- mi estómago se contrajo feliz al escucharla así, como cuando éramos pequeños, por un momento tuve la sensación de que nada malo había pasado, de que todo era como antes.

- Etto...¡me llamo Naruto! - grité emocionado – Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki dattebayo– me presenté orgulloso, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente – Y de verdad que lo siento, no quería chocarte y menos que cayeras al suelo – dije haciendo una revencia de cortesía, como me habían enseñado en casa – No te has hecho daño ¿verdad? - no pude evitar preocuparme porque era su segunda caída, y ninguna tenía pinta de haber sido suave.

- ¡No, no! E-estoy b-bien... de–de verdad, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – me regaló una sonrisa pequeña y algo rara, y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

- Y ¿cuál es el tuyo? - pregunté sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Mm? ¿Mi qué? - respondió con otra pregunta embelesada, cuando miró al suelo con la cara avergonzada se me escapó una carcajada.

- Tu nombre, quiero saber tu nombre – le aclaré intentando no reírme otra vez.

- ¡Oh! Hi-Hinata... Hinata Hyuga – en cuanto me dijo su nombre completo mi sonrisa se ensanchó y me sentí pletórico, ahora si que no tenía duda alguna, era mi pequeña Hinata-chan, solo que ya no tan... _pequeña_ - B-bueno... un gusto co-conocerle Uzumaki-san.

- Por favor llámame Naruto, y el gusto es...indudablemente mío- mi voz se convirtió en un murmullo y volví a sonrojarme, porque no podía parar de pensar en lo bonita que se veía.

- Bueno... etto... tengo que irme ya, mis amigas se marchan y yo...- sus palabras ne sacaron de mi nube.

- ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! - grité nervioso, ella dio un respingo asustada - Etto... qui-quiero decir... yo... bueno... es que...- cerré los ojos y suspiré hondo para darme valor, las mejillas me seguían ardiendo por lo que iba a hacer – Es que no se si podré volver a verte y, bueno... a mí me gustaría. Si te parece bien claro. - me miró como si fuese un ser de otro planeta y eso hizo que me asaltaran las dudas – Bueno, si no quieres n-no pasa nada... no te preocupes – no pude evitar entristecerme y caer en la cuenta de que habían pasado siete años, quizá ya era demasiado tarde, quizá esta promesa no la iba a poder cumplir. Sentí que se me hacía un agujero en el pecho y supe que si no me iba pronto me largaría a llorar como un niño de parvulario – En fin... ya no te molesto más... a-adiós – intenté sonreír lo mejor que pude y me di la vuelta.

- ¿Volverás aquí mañana? - su voz me sorprendió, pero no sabía si había escuchado bien así que me di la vuelta para comprobarlo.

- ¿Nani?- pregunté rezando al firmamento que hubiese sido real y no una mala pasada de mi cerebro.

- ¿Q-qué si vol-volverás aquí ma-mañana? - me repitió, el alivio que sentí me dejó lento de más.

- Ah... si... ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! - sonreí tanto que me hice daño - Entonces te espero aquí mañana Hinata-chan- la alegría que sentía era tal que actué sin pensar, me acerqué y besé su mejilla. A pesar de que fue un beso corto no pude moverme porque quedé anestesiado por su olor a flores y la imagen de verla con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. En el momento que abrió los ojos y me miró las dudas que había tenido se esfumaron por completo, y todos los sentimientos que le profesaba resurgieron incluso con más fuerza que antes. Cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado rato en esa posición me alejé lo más rápido que pude pateándome mentalmente – Eh... ¿A... a qué hora te espero?

- A-ano... ma-mañana mis amigas y yo hemos quedado para comer y tomar café, supongo que para las cinco ya habremos acabado – dijo mecánicamente, reí lo más bajo que pude al ver el efecto que había provocado en ella.

- Entonces mañana estaré aquí a las cinco, ahora será mejor que te marches, tus amigas se están empezando a molestar – sonreí divertido y señalé la salida, donde estaban sus amigas que de seguro vendrían por ella de un momento a otro – Hasta mañana Hinata-chan – me di la vuelta con una sonrisa estúpida y llegué como pude a mi mesa.

Al sentarme alcé una ceja al ver que todos me miraban interrogándome con los ojos, incluso el teme parecía estar más atento de lo normal.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté desconfiado.

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿No tienes nada qué contarnos? -Temari entrecerró los ojos mirándome con recelo.

- Te hemos visto hablando con la chica, y nos ha producido curiosidad la cara de idiota que tenías puesta todo el rato – hasta Shikamaru no podía esconder la curiosidad en sus palabras.

- Incluso le has dado un beso ¿a caso la conocías? Nunca la había visto – Temarí miró hacia arriba intentando hacer memoria.

- Me... ¿me estábais espiando? - me sorojé nervioso y avergonzado.

- Creo recordar que fue Naruto-kun el que lanzó un grito que se escuchó por todo el recinto. Lo más lógico es preocuparse por un amigo si este grita, lo dicen los libros – las palabras de Sai me produjeron un tic en la ceja

- Si claro... ahora resulta que os preocupáis de lo que hago ¿no? - crucé los brazos sobre el pecho con indignación.

- Ya, ya, como tú quieras ¿nos vas a contar qué pasa o no? - iba a replicar algo pero sabía que no serviría de nada, no abstante eran mis amigos y conocía la tenacidad de la hermana de Gaara. Suspiré con resignación mientras me apoyaba en la mesa.

- Bueno... veréis... resulta que yo... joder, ¡no se por donde empezar, dattebayo! – me frustré conmigo mismo por no tener la audacia de Shikamaru en momentos como este.

- Vamos dobe, suéltalo de una vez – podía apreciarse la impaciencia en la voz del teme, nunca lo había visto tan interesado, aunque supongo que la amiga de Hinata-chan tendrá algo que ver.

- Naruto-kun, leí en un libro que lo mejor para contar una anécdota es empezar por el principio – esta vez, en lugar de molestarme con Sai, le sonreí agradecido. El fingió prestar atención a su libro pero yo sabía que estaba pendiente de mis palabras. Carraspeé poniendo en orden mis ideas y comencé a contarles la historia.

- Pues resulta que si nos conocemos, pero ella no se acuerda de mi dattebayo – al pronunciar estas palabras todos me miraron escépticos, yo sólo bufé y decidí hacer caso a Sai y empezar por el principio. - A ver... la chica se llama Hinata, Hinata Hyuga – Temari iba a hablar pero no la dejé – Sí, son _esos_ Hyuga- cerró la boca pero sus ojos continuaron muy abiertos. - Nos conocimos cuando teníamos seis años en el parque que queda cerca de mi casa, por aquel entonces ella vivía cerca de allí también. Al principio sólo jugaba con ella porque nuestras madres, que eran amigas, así nos lo pidieron, yo no quería porque me parecía que era demasiado rara y se sonrojaba por todo. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y la fui conociendo me di cuenta de que era una persona especial, solo que demasiado tímida. Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes. A pesar de los años ella se seguía sonrojando cuando estaba conmigo pero yo nunca me pregunté por qué – hice una pausa para ver que incluso Sai había cerrado su libro y me dedicaba toda su atención, pude leer en los ojos del teme un clarísimo _idiota_.

- Cuando cumplí diez años unos niños mayores que yo decidieron divertirse a mi costa, me partieron un labio y me robaron el dinero que me habían regalado. Cuando uno iba a darme una patada que iba derecha a mi cabeza, Hinata salió de la nada y se interpuso, el tipo le dio en el costado y la mandó lejos, y aunque la llamaba no se movía. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver como se alejaban corriendo y llorando mientras tiraban mi dinero al suelo, supongo que les di un buen repaso, dattebayo – intenté sonreír al recordar eso pero no me salió - Hinata también lloraba sentada en el suelo. Me acerqué enfadado a preguntarle que por qué demonios había hecho eso, que le podía haber pasado algo, y ella me contestó que hay que hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a la persona que más amas. Yo me quedé de piedra y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo rojo como la grana y encerrarme en casa. Durante el siguiente mes no quise verla, me daba vergüenza.

- Hmp... estúpido.

- ¡Cállate teme! ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? - le pregunté enojado.

- Le hubiese dado una respuesta usuratonkachi, aunque fuese un no. No la habría dejado sufriendo un mes, y más siendo mi mejor amiga. - aunque no iba a responder nada porque el teme tenía razón, Temari habló justo después de Sasuke.

- ¡Ya basta! Cuenta Naruto ¿qué pasó después? - tenía tanta curiosidad que se había reclinado sobre la mesa completamente.

- Pues... que fue el mes más horrible de toda mi infancia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en sus palabras, ni en su acto de valentía, se sacrificó por mí sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar. Mi padre se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y no paró hasta que se lo conté, pero para mi sorpresa él sonrió y me dijo que ya lo sabía, que Hinata llebaba enamorada de mí desde la primera vez que me vio. Conforme papá me contaba cosas, las piezas del puzle iban encajando por sí solas, entendí por qué Hinata siempre se sonrojaba, por qué me traía la merienda que ella misma hacía, por qué me curaba cuando me caía, por qué se preocuba tanto por mí, etc. Lo que lo cambió todo fue el instante en el que papá me preguntó que era lo que yo sentía, en un principio no supe responder, papá lo entendió y me dijo que lo pensara, que Hinata me estaba esperando. Durante los siguientes días eso fue lo que hice, cada vez que la recordaba me sonrojaba y se me aceleraba el corazón.

- El primer día de invierno que nevó salí a dar un paseo, y al torcer una esquina vi como una niña de pelo corto y oscuro besaba en la boca a otro niño de pelo castaño. Por un momento me quedé paralizado y tan frío como la misma nieve, pero al separse y empezar a caminar en mi dirección comprobé que no era Hinata. El calor me regresó de golpe y entonces lo entendí, cuando pensaba que esa niña era Hinata sentí que me moría, que me la habían robado, y sentí cuanto la maba, que siempre había sido así, solo que tampoco lo había sabido ver. Entonces fui a buscarla, corrí cuanto mis piernas daban hasta el parque y la busqué por todos lados. La encontré sentada en el columpio donde solíamos jugar meciéndose lentamente, se la veía tan triste que se me encogió el corazón. Me acerqué y coloqué una mano en su hombro asustándola, cuando vio que era yo se puso como un tomate y no pude evitar sonreír. Me di cuenta de cuanto la había echado de menos y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Empezó a llorar y yo le susurré cuanto lo sentía y cuanto la quería, le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nunca más la haría sufrir. Le juré que algún día me casaría con ella, y qué sería el primero en todo, sólo yo – me sonrojé al recordar mi osadía de aquel entonces, prácticamente la había reclamado como mía en todos los sentidos – Para demostrárselo incluso me tomé la libertad de robarle un beso, dattebayo, pero después se desmayó y... - Me detuve cuando escuché un sollozo de parte de Temari.

- Oh... Naruto... - su voz sonó quebrada y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero en menos de un segundo su cara cambió a una de enfado y se dirigió a su novio – ¡Shikamaru Nara! ¿Por qué tú nunca me dices cosas tan bonitas?

-Tsk... problemática... - Temari iba a gritarle otra vez, pero esta vez fue Sai quien interrumpió.

- Naruto-kun... ¿cuándo viene la parte en la que ella se olvida de tí? Me cuesta creer que alguien que ha amado a una persona por tanto tiempo se olvide de ese amor de la noche a la mañana – yo sólo pude entristecerme y bajar la cabeza, seguro que estaban sorprendidos de ver tan desanimado al siempre alegre Naruto.

- Ahora... - tomé una bocanada de aire y continué hablando- La noche antes de Navidad Hinata me dijo que irían a ver a sus abuelos que vivían en un pueblo, yo no quería que se fuera pero no dije nada porque la noche siguiente la pasaríamos juntos en su casa. Recuerdo que esa noche estaba inquieto sin saber por qué, y que sonó el teléfono y mamá se puso a llorar como loca. - hice otra pausa para tomar aire y deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta – Esa noche se hizo una placa de hielo en la carretera, el coche donde viajaba Hinata patinó pero pudo retomar el control quedando en medio de la carretera, sin embargo el camión que iba detrás de ellos no pudo estabilizarse y golpeó el lado en el que estaban Hinata y su madre. Esta murió poco después en el hospital y Hinata quedó en coma, por suerte tanto el papá de Hinata como su hermana pequeña Hanabi salieron ilesos. - pude observar la cara de consternación que tenían los cuatro, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído.

- No sé que le pasaría al padre de Hinata por la cabeza, pero durante los dos mese que estuvo en coma no dejó que nadie fuese a visitarla. Cuando Hinata-chan despertó no se acordaba de nada, y con nada quiero decir nada. Mamá me contó que tuvo que aprender a hacerlo todo de nuevo, comer, hablar, caminar... todo. Me sentí morir cuando me di cuenta que tampoco se acordaría de mí. En un arranque de coraje fui a su casa pero allí no había nadie, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y no había rastros de que alguien hubiese vivido allí, lo único que encontré fue una pulsera que le había regalado a Hinata en su noveno cumpleaños, iba combinada con otra que me quedé yo, son estas – me remangué para enseñar dos pulsera unidas por una figura, un sol en espiral y una llama en el centro – Cuando llegué a casa y le pregunté a mamá esta se sorprendió e intentó localizarles, incluso ero-sennin lo intentó pero sin resultados, habían desaparecido. Estuve llorando durante semanas, incluso mamá lloró conmigo una vez. Pero un día me levanté sonriendo y gritando al viento que encontraría a mi Hinata-chan aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, era un promesa, y ya sabéis que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. – sonreí entonces feliz de nuevo – Pero la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, el hielo que me la quitó me la ha devuelto de nuevo, ¡dattebayo! - extrañado por el silenció que se instaló les miré, me observaban con los ojos tan brillantes que me dio un escalofrío.

- Joder dobe... con lo idiota que pareces normalmente, nadie diría que eres capaz de decir cosas así.- dijo el teme con voz pastosa.

- Concuerdo contigo Sasuke-kun, nunca pensé que un mirón pudiese albergar tales sentimientos. Pero compadezco a la pobre chica, espero que te comportes como un caballero con ella Naruto-kun – Sai volvió a sonreír falsamente.

- Cierto – dijo Temari sorbiéndose la nariz – Además siempre estás diciendo tacos, también deberías controlar eso... ¿ne Shika-kun? - este le acarició la espalda a modo de consuelo.

- Hai... a menos que quieras espantarla – Shikamaru me sonrió con sorna.

- ¡Iros a la mierda, dattebayo! -me dí la vuelta indignado dándoles la espalda mientras les oía reírse, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa de agradecimiento surcara mi rostro, porque sabía que sólo se preocupaban por mí, y que siempre estarían ahí para apoyarme.

o-x_X_x-o

No podía para de mover el pie esperando que llegase Hinata, ya era la hora y seguro que en cualquier momento aparecería. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida. Kami que aparezca pronto ¡dattebayo!

- Dobe cálmate, vas a hacer un agujero en suelo – me dijo el teme con malas pulgas.

- Déjale Sasuke-kun, seguro que está pensando en qué hacer para conpensar el tamaño de su _pequeño amigo_. - Pasé de Sai olimpicamente porque en ese instante Hinata cruzó la puerta.

- ¡Ahí está Hinata-chan! ¡Esfumaos! - les espeté, y corrí donde ella sin fijarme en si me habían hecho caso o no - ¡Hinata-chan! - me acerqué a ella saludándola con la mano, cuando la ví de cerca sonreí emocionado de ver lo hermosa que estaba – Hola.

- Ho-hola – me saludó tímidamente, me perdí en sus ojos agradeciendo a Kami por haberme permitido conocer a semejante criatura, sin duda en otra vida debí haber sido un héroe o algo así para haber recibido este regalo. La voz de su amiga me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- Bueno nena, te dejamos con tu cita, por nosotras no te preocupes que estaremos por ahí haciendo... lo que sea ¡ciao! - las amigas de Hinata-chan se alejaron rápidamente, me sonrojé por lo que había dicho la chica rubia.

- Asique soy tu cita ¿ne? - la tomé de la mano y volví a notar los pequeños calambres – Ven, he conseguido una mesa donde estaremos más cómodos – la guié hasta la mesa en la que segundos antes habían estado Sasuke-teme y Sai-baka haciéndome compañía, ahora estaba vacía.

Pedimos algo de beber, y mientras lo traían empecé a preguntarle todo lo que se me ocurría, quería saber todo de ella, conocerla de nuevo. Al principio estaba un poco tensa, pero enseguida se unió a eso de preguntar, reímos y hablamos de muchas cosas. Descubrí que seguía siendo tan especial como cuando tenía doce años, y que amaba a la antigüa Hinata, pero a esta la amaba más.

- Entonces el teme como venganza escondió mi ropa, y tuve que pasearme en calzoncillos por medio instituto ¡Fue humillante, dattebayo! - se carcajeó de mi anécdota, y yo reí contento de oírla - ¿Sabes una cosa Hinata-chan? Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

- Yo también Naruto-kun – se puso roja hasta las orejas y volví a reír alegre dando un trago a mi refresco, de tanto hablar tenía la boca seca – Naruto-kun

- ¿Mm? - su voz llamó mi atención y la miré curioso – Dime.

- Etto... a lo mejor lo que te voy a decir te suena estúpido, pero... - se calló de pronto y pude ver como apretaba la tela de su vestido, se veía bastante avergonzada asique decidí ayudarla un poco.

- Hinata nada de lo que me digas puede ser estúpido... vamos cuéntamelo – la animé con un sonrisa.

- Ha-hai... etto... es sólo que... tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco – rió después de hablar, y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva - ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije, es estúpido, si nos acabamos de conocer y...

- A lo mejor es verdad – la corté serio, pero me puse nervioso al ver su expresión confundida – Qui -quiero decir... a-a lo mejor nos conocemos de una vida pasada... eso p-puede ser ¿no? - en cuanto dí esa respuesta me sentí como un idiota, pero valió la pena porque volví a escucharla reír musicalmente - Me encanta tu risa Hinata-chan... si yo fuera tú estaría riendo todo el día, no es justo que prives al mundo de algo tan bonito dattebayo.- me rasqué la nuca avergonzado, estar enamorado me volvía cursi pero bien lo mercía si a cambio podía verla sonrojarse.

- A-arigato Naruto-kun – carraspeó tímidamente – Y d-dime... ¿C-cómo son tus amigos Naruto-kun? - me alegré de que se interesara en ellos y los busqué con la mirada.

- Ah pues están a... ¡oh! – cuando los localicé me quedé sin habla. Sasuke-teme acorralaba a la chica pelirosa de ayer como si fuera una pantera. Sai leía su libro ignorando a la chica rubia de antes que le miraba con la baba caída. Y Shikamaru y Temari hablaban con una chica con dos moños. - ¿Esas no son tus amigas?

- Hai... la de pelo rosa es Sakura, la rubia se llama Ino y la castaña de los moñitos es Tenten, son mis mejores amigas – me confirmó - ¿Y tus amigos? - sacudí la cabeza para poder centrarme nuevamente.

- Eh... pues... el que acorrala a la pelirosa como un animal hambriento se llama Sasuke, es un teme, pero en el fondo es buen tipo. El que lee un libro es Sai, a veces es un gilipollas y está obsesionado con los penes, pero puedo afirmar y reafirmar que no es gay – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar el incidente del gimnasio – Y los que hablan con tu otra amiga son Shikamaru y Temari, son la pareja más rara que nunca he visto... pero se quieren de verdad. El resto de la cuadrilla está de vacaciones y no han podido venir – respondí con una sonrisa – Pero no quiero hablar de ellos Hinata-chan, ahora estoy contigo dattebayo. Cuéntame como es tu vida, háblame de tu familia. - quería saber que tal le iban las cosas con su padre, si seguía tan enajenado mental.

Me contó como era la convivencia con su padre y su hermana, y también lo que recordaba del acciddente. Intenté fingir lo mejor que pude que lo que me contaba era nuevo para mí, pero ver la tristeza en sus ojos me daba ganas de abrazarla. Lo más que pude hacer sin embargo fue darle el pésame que no le dí hace años, pero ella me sorprendió con una sonrisa, y me dijo que eso había pasado hace mucho y que su madre la cuidaba desde donde quiera que estuviese. Me sentí orgulloso de lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Yo le conté que vivía con mamá y papá, y el pervertido de ero-sennin. Le dije que papá era casi igual que yo pero más mayor, y que el carácter y el amor por el ramen eran herencia de mamá. Y que, aunque lo adoraba, ero-sennin era un pervertido. Estuvimos un rato más charlando hasta que un estrepitoso sonido que venía del lugar en donde estaban nuestros amigos captó nuestra atención.

Al mirar casi me caigo de la silla. La pelirosa y la rubia parecían un volcán a punto de estallar, ambas gritaban, mientras que la de los moños parecía contenerse para no largarse a reír. Junto a la mesa Shikamru parecía aburrido y Temari se meaba de la risa. Sasuke-teme miraba a la chica pelirosa como si quisiera taladrarla con los ojos, en su mejilla se veía la forma de una mano femenina empezando a hincharse. Y Sai... tenía la cabeza empotrada contra la mesa astillada, y el muy cabrón seguía sin soltar el libro dattebayo.

No pude evitar partirme de risa ante la escena, a saber que habían hecho pero seguro que se lo mercían. Cuando miré a Hinata se veía realmente incómoda y una idea me atravesó la mente, me levanté y agarré su mano más que emocionado.

- Hinata-chan larguémonos de aquí – se notaba la urgencia en mi voz.

- ¿Nani? P-pero nuestros amigos... - por un momento mi conciencia me hizo plantearme si largarme y dejarlos a su suerte sería la mejor opción, pero no me costó mucho mandarla callar. Miré a Hinata más seguro aún que antes, la quería sólo para mí.

- Hinata ¿confías en mí? - ver la serguridad que se acentuó en sus ojos me produjo un calor en pecho.

- Si – reí alegre ante su afirmación y salimos dejando atrás a aquella panda de locos.

o-x_X_x-o

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, la llevé al parque en el que jugábamos cuando éramos niños intentando que recordase algo, no me desanimé cuando comprobé que no éstaba consiguiendo nada. Intercambiamos los teléfonos, y cuando fue la hora de cenar la llevé a _Ichiraku´s_ a comer el mejor ramen del mundo, pero se nos fue el santo al cielo y se hizo demasiado tarde. Decidí acompañarla hasta su casa, aunque me pillaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, sólo para estar un rato más con ella. Cuando llegamos se produjo uno de esos silencios incómodos que tanto odio, dattebayo.

- Ne Hinata-chan, perdona por no haberlo dicho antes, pero quiero que sepas que estás increíble... - rompí el silencio con un pensamiento que llevaba en mi mente toda la tarde, y que no había tenido ocasión de decirle.

- A-arigato... tú también estás muy guapo, el naranja t-te sienta bien – sentí el estómago raro ante su piropo, cuando éramos pequeño también solía decirme lo mismo – Y gracias por acompañarme a casa... no era necesario.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro qué era necesario! ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejase que una chica tan guapa anduviese sola a estas horas de noche? - intenté fingir que estaba ofendido, pero debí hacerlo fatal porque se empezó a reír. Cuando me di por vencido yo también empecé a reír contagiado por ella.

De que quise darme cuenta ninguno se reía, y estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, eso me hizo mirar su boca... y no pude conterme más, hice lo que llebaba queriendo hacer desde ayer. La besé intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, y cuanto la había extrañado, sus labios seguían siendo tan suaves como recordaba.

Poco a poco fue correspondiendo a mi beso haciéndome sentir en la gloria, subió los brazos y me acarició la nuca, no pude evitar gruñir ante la descarga que bajo por toda mi espalda. La abracé por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, no sabía si era normal que esto me estuviera gustando tanto. Aproveché que abrió un poco la boca suspirando para profundizarar el beso y poner en práctica lo que había leído en los libros de ero-sennin. Acaricié sus labios con la punta de la lengua esperando su reacción, una excitación que nunca había sentido me invadió cuando ella imitó mis movimientos. Mi corazón se aceleró y la sangré se me calentó cuando ella misma apretó su cuerpo contra el mio. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario rompimos el beso y pegué mi frente a la suya sintiéndome incapaz de alejarme ni medio centímetro. Lo único que podía sentir era la respiración agitada y que las ganas de comérmela a besos iban en aumento.

- Joder... eso ha sido... intenso – sabía que esa palabra no describía ni de lejos lo que había pasado, pero me costaba bastante pensar.

- Ha-hai... - la miré a los ojos hasta que las ideas regresaron a mi cerebro, cuando realmente fui consciente de lo que había hecho sonreí tanto como me daban las mejillas – Te-tengo que marcharme ya Naruto-kun, o mi padre llamará ala policía.

- No quiero – la idea se me hacía tan desagradable como si un día alguien prohibiese cocinar ramen. Acarició mi mejilla con ternura haciéndome cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, a cambio yo besé la yema de sus dedos. - Pero tienes razón... sé que sería capaz. - se giró para entrar en su casa mientras pensaba en que hacer para verla de nuevo.

- Ne Hinata-chan ¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana? - pregunté intentando parcer casual.

- Etto... no... ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? - en menos de un segundo me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla ansioso, no podía esperar a mañana para hecerlo. Fue un besito corto, solo para quitarme las ganas de momento. Al separme le besé la punta de la nariz, cuanto me gustaba besarla, ¡dattebayo!.

- Por que ya tienes algo que hacer – me alejé contento sabiendo que si no lo hacía ahora, terminaría por secuestrala para seguirla besando – Mañana te llamo y vemos que hacemos ¡dattebayo! ¡Hasta mañana Hinata-chan! - y me fui corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Iba tan rápido como podía, estaba deseando llegar a casa para dormir y que fuese pronto mañana. Asusté a una anciana cuando empecé a reirme como un loco en medio de la calle. Me vinieron a la mente las veces que había intentado lograr que Hinata me recordase sin éxito, pero estaba tan feliz que eso no pudo desmoralizarme, sólo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza.

- Haré que me recuerdes Hinata-chan, es una promesa ¡dattebayo!

…...

_¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte. Me han pedido que haga un epílogo para explicar lo que pasa con el resto de personajes, y había pensado en hacer algunos capitulos más para poder abarcarlo todo. ¿No os da curiosidad saber si Naruto va a lograr hacer que Hinata le recuerde y cómo? ¿O si el play boy de Sasuke consigue doblegar a la fuerte Sakura? ¿Qué le hizo Sai a Ino? Y lo más importante... ¿se le curará el chichón?_

_Yo ya sé lo que va a pasar, si os apete saberlo a vosotr s también ya sabéis... ¡dejarme más lindos reviews! ¡Besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buenas otra vez! _

_Aquí traigo el epílogo de esta historia, os lo habéis ganado con vuestros lindos comentarios, espero que os guste._

_Deciros también que en un par de días subiré una nueva historia, se llama __**WARRIORS**__, y espero que también la leáis y me deis vuestra opinión. _

_Vuelvo a dar las gracias a los que me leéis, y sobretodo a los que me regaláis un review, ¡ya os adoro! (XD)_

_Sin más dilación:_

**Accidentes sobre hielo:**

_by_

_Nune-chan_

- Yo no le veo la gracia... usuratonkachi... - Sasuke tenía la peor cara que Naruto había visto desde que se conocían, sin embargo no podía parar de reírse, incluso su estómago empezaba a resentirse.

- Lo...lo siento teme... pero... pero... - volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la terraza de una cafetería, habían quedado porque a penas se habían visto en toda la semana, y tanto el uno como el otro sentían curiosidad por los acontecimientos. Naruto le había preguntado a Sasuke como era que había terminado con la mejilla roja e hinchada durante dos días, y Sasuke, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, también quería saber como le iba a su amigo con la chica amnésica.

- Ya basta dobe... o me veré en la obligación de enseñarle a tu amiguita _esas_ fotos – Sasuke hizo una mueca sádica y Naruto dejó de reírse instantáneamente.

- N-no te atreverías... - la cara del rubio adquirió un tono púrpura y Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

- Hmp... ponme a prueba – Naruto boqueaba como un atún sin saber que contestar hasta que cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

- ¡Teme! ¡Se supone que esas fotos habían sido destruidas! ¡Mal amigo -ttebayo! - Sasuke estaba disfrutando su pequeño triunfo, iba a contestar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

- ¡Ey micro penes! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? - Sai apareció de la nada elegantemente vestido, en una mano llevaba su último libro,_ Secretos del corazón femenino_, y en la otra una rosa roja.

- ¿Sai? - Naruto estaba sorprendido, Sai no solía frecuentar el barrio donde estaban porque le pillaba demasiado lejos del suyo.

- Llegas justo a tiempo para ver como chantajeo a este usuratonkachi. - Sasuke le dedicó una mirada cómplice, y Sai mostró su típica sonrisa carente de sentimientos.

- Oh...¿las fotos? - Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo tanto como le permitían los párpados.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño..?! ¿Tú también las has visto Sai? - era lo que le faltaba... si Sai había visto las dichosas fotos el siguiente paso era que se publicasen en el periódico nacional.

- Por supuesto ¿cómo iba a saber si no que la tienes pequeña? - Sai y Sasuke se dedicaron a burlarse de él como si no estuviera presente.

- ¡Mal nacidos! - Naruto se cruzó de brazos realmente abochornado murmurando que no la tenía precisamente pequeña, pero una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos de forma malévola – Ne... ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? - el par de morochos dejaron de burlarse para mirarle interesados – Si tú teme le cuentas a Sai lo que hiciste con Sakura, y tú Sai-baka nos cuentas qué le dijiste a Ino, os dejaré burlaros de mí sin partiros la cara, dattebayo. ¿Qué me decís? - ahora fue el turno de Naruto para sonreír, eligieran lo que eligieran él saldría ganando igualmente.

- Por mí no hay problema – Sai, que seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna, miró a Sasuke – Las damas primero. - Este bufó rodando los ojos, no sabía como ese ser podía seguir con vida cuando no se cortaba con nadie a la hora de soltar ese tipo de comentarios

– Como sea... la cosa fue así – sonrió al acordarse de su pelirrosa, porque quisiera o no ella era suya.

_~Flash back~_

_Sasuke estaba sentado en su mesa criticando la falta de educación que brindaba Naruto en algunas ocasiones cuando vio como la pelirrosa y sus dos amigas buscaban un lugar en el que sentarse. Sonrió al percatarse de que no quedaba ni una sola mesa libre, era hora de mover ficha. Se acercó con pasos sibilinos hacia la chica, la cual al verlo acercarse frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba y le señalaba con el dedo, a Sasuke le pareció la cosa mas sexy que jamás había visto._

_- Tú... - susurró con voz trémula - ¿Qué es lo quieres degenerado? - la chica parecía a punto de saltar a su cuello en cualquier momento, y sería un gran mentiroso si no reconociera que eso le excitaba._

_- Hmp... que agradable – sonrió arrogante recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada, quizá no fuera una de las mujeres más exuberantes con las que se había topado pero le encantaba. Su cara le atraía como ninguna otra, sus enormes ojos verdes destilaban una fuerza poco común, y su boca lo tenía extasiado, él se encargaría de marcar cada milímetro con la suya propia. - Venía a ofrecer que compartamos la mesa como disculpa por mi atrevimiento del otro día – la pelirrosa iba a mandarlo a un lugar muy lejano cuando la rubia se adelantó._

_- ¡Aceptamos encantadas! _

_- ¡Ino! - la aludida tan sólo la miró con ojos de corderito a punto de morir mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuese a rezar._

_- Anda Sakura vayamos ¿si? Por favor – por un momento Sasuke admiró la capacidad interpretativa de la rubia, pero se sintió en deuda con ella cuando la de ojos verdes suspiró resignada._

_- Está bien – Ino saltó a abrazarla mientras gritaba que la recompensaría - ¡Ay ya suéltame cerda! Anda... vayamos antes de que me arrepienta. - sin pedir permiso, Sasuke le agarró la mano disfrutando de la textura de su piel y las guió hasta donde se encontraban sentados. Ella, roja hasta las orejas, se sintió incapaz de rechazar el gesto._

_Tras las presentaciones Ino se aseguró de sentarse junto a Sai que leía un libro titulado "_La sinceridad mueve el mundo... pero no siempre_", Tenten empezó una animosa conversación con Shikamaru y Temari, y Sasuke centró toda su atención en una sonrosada Sakura._

_- Y dime Haruno ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando acabes el instituto? - Sasuke se había reclinado sobre Sakura invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal._

_- P-pues me gustaría... estudiar medicina... Uchiha – él sonrió ante el tono agresivo con el que había pronunciado su apellido._

_- Hmp... te pega - Sakura levantó una ceja incrédula y Sasuke suspiró ante su reticencia, si quería algo con la chica debía dejar de lado su orgullo por un instante – Escucha Sakura... ¿puedo llamarte Sakura verdad? - ella le miró sorprendida, no se esperaba que el todopoderoso Uchiha le fuese a pedir permiso para poder tutearla, pero asintió lentamente – Bien, Sakura, creo que ayer empezamos con muy mal pie, así que pienso que lo mejor es que partamos de cero. _

_- ¿Por qué? - entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, no se fiaba del todo del apuesto adonis que tenía enfrente -¿Qué ganas tú con eso?_

_- Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, pero realmente me interesa conocerte, no tengo ninguna intención oculta – una pequeña voz al fondo de su mente le gritó que era un maldito embustero, pero la mandó callar y extendió la mano hacia la chica. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? - Sakura dudó un instantes, pero luego le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que él nunca había visto y le estrechó la mano. Había decidido darle una oportunidad porque realmente no encontraba un motivo sólido por el que negarse a lo que le pedía._

_- Me encantaría... Sasuke-kun – Sasuke no se percató de la sonrisa que adornó su boca en cuanto dijo su nombre, le encantaba como sonaba dicho por ella. Sakura se sonrojó al comprobar que con esa sonrisa, tan distinta a las que le había visto hasta ahora, se le marcaban dos hoyuelos haciéndole ver aún más atractivo._

_Pasaron buen rato hablando de distintas cosas, en realidad Sasuke preguntaba y Sakura contestaba. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse que cuenta de que la chica era muy interesante e inteligente, además de buena persona. Le sorprendió notar que realmente le gustaba, aunque admitía que en principio sólo se había fijado en ella porque había sido la única mujer que se había atrevido a insultarlo y dejarlo en ridículo en lugar de caer rendida a sus pies. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, esa chica había sellado su destino, sería la futura señora de Sasuke Uchiha. Era la primera chica que le gustaba de verdad tanto por dentro como por fuera, y no la dejaría escapar con facilidad. Los Uchiha tenían fama de ser mujeriegos, pero también tenían un fuerte instinto para elegir a sus parejas, una vez que un Uchiha se decidía por alguien lo hacía con vistas a un para siempre, y Sakura había sido la afortunada. Algo dentro de él le decía que seguir buscando sería perder el tiempo, y cuanto más rato pasaba con ella más le atraía. _

_De un momento a otro, y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, la conversación y la atmósfera que les rodeaba se tornaron más íntimas y Sasuke se acercó aún más a ella. Por más que quisiera negarse a él su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo, el corazón le latía desbocado y la piel le quemaba reclamando ser tocada por el moreno._

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun... ¿q-qué haces? - murmuró escandalizada cuando él acarició la piel de su muslo por debajo de la falda, aún así no se movió ni un milímetro, porque el contacto le gustaba demasiado._

_- Me encantas, Sa-ku-ra – ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo por la forma tan seductora en la que silabeó su nombre, eso hizo que él sonriera con autosuficiencia y se acercase a su rostro con la clara intención de besarla. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando le traicionó el subconsciente – Ya eres mía – el tono arrogante con el que había susurrado esas palabras sacó a Sakura del trance en el que la había metido Sasuke, que pasó de sentir el cálido aliento de la pelirrosa a sentir un agudo dolor en la mejilla izquierda, esa mujer golpeaba como un hombre._

_- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un maldito degenerado! ¡Y más tonta soy yo por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pretendías Uchiha! Entérate de una vez, yo no soy ningún trofeo ¡bastardo impertinente! - se levantó sonrojada de la vergüenza, había estado a punto de ceder a los encantos de esa inhumanamente hermosa criatura._

_Sasuke se insultó mentalmente por su descuido, ya casi la tenía y lo había echado todo a perder. Iba a contestar a la pelirrosa de una forma poco apropiada para dirigirse a una dama cuando un estruendo le interrumpió. A los dos segundos tanto Sakura como Ino estaban de pie gritando barbaridades a los dos morenos mientras se escuchaba la escandalosa risa de Temari y un "problemáticos" por parte de Shikamaru._

_~Fin flash back~_

Tras el relato Naruto había vuelto a estallar en carcajadas, no lo podía evitar. Sai se mantenía callado porque sabía que lo que él había hecho no era mucho mejor.

- ¿Otra vez dobe? ¿Es que no te sabes controlar? - Sasuke apretaba el puño con fuerza para evitar estampárselo en plena cara al rubio, más porque estaban en plena vía pública que por falta de ganas.

- Lo... lo siento... en... en serio – se secó una lágrima con la manga – Pero no me negarás que es divertido, tú casi nunca hablas y para una vez que lo haces vas y la cagas, y de propina te golpean en la cara y en el orgullo – apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no reírse de nuevo sin mucho éxito, lo delataban los temblores.

Sasuke gruñó hastiado, ya se la cobraría cuando menos lo esperase, posó su vista en Sai – Hmp... su turno señorita – le devolvió la broma.

- Claro – Sai sólo sonrió divertido, aún le molestaba el chichón, pero gracias a las atenciones de su nueva enfermera le dolía cada vez menos.

_~Flash back~_

_Cuando Sasuke se levantó lo siguió con la mirada, y vio como se acercaba al grupo de chicas que habían visto ayer, reconoció a la chica rubia a la que se le había caído el monedero. Sonrió para sus adentros orgulloso, había puesto en práctica el consejo que su terapeuta le había dado, según el susodicho si piensas algo sobre una mujer que pueda resultar ofensivo, había que decirle lo contrario para que no se enfadase. Y eso era justo lo que había hecho._

_Al cabo de un momento Sasuke llegó con las chicas agarrando la mano de la del pelo rosa, su cara también era rosa. Mientras las presentaba la chica rubia se sentó a su lado._

_- Hola... me llamo Ino – él sólo le sonrió y le comunicó su nombre._

_- Sai _

_- No se si te acordarás de mí, nos vimos ayer – asintió dándole a entender que sí la recordaba - ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? - negó con la cabeza preguntándose porqué le pedía permiso después de haberse sentado, había leído en un libro sobre modales que ese tipo de cosas se preguntan antes de hacerlas, no después. _

_Intentó concentrase en su lectura, ya que el capítulo por el que iba era realmente interesante, pero no lo conseguía. Aunque su cara no lo demostrase el perfume de la chica sentada a su lado lo estaba aturdiendo, era fuerte pero no pesado, le gustaba. Y su presencia le provocaba una tensión en el abdomen, según su terapeuta eran algo llamado nervios._

_- Quería darte las gracias por el piropo de ayer, realmente me gustó mucho – la sonrisa de la chica era tan sincera que sintió un pinchazo en el pecho por haberle dicho preciosa cuando no le parecía así. No es que la chica fuera fea, tenía unos ojos bonitos y su cuerpo más curvas que un circuito de carreras, es sólo que no era su tipo, las prefería más... recatadas._

_- Hn... no fue nada – no está mal... lo escrito en el libro había servido para no ofenderla, eso era un gran paso para él. Durante la siguiente hora Ino se dedicó a intentar sacar algún tema de conversación, pero él no tenía planeado iniciar conversación alguna con nadie, quería terminar el libro de una buena vez para empezar con uno nuevo._

_Suspiró cansada, el muchacho no hacía más que contestarle de forma corta y concisa, se veía a la legua que no tenía intenciones de mantener una conversación con ella ¿dónde había quedado la caballerosidad del día anterior? Se estaba preguntando cual podría ser un tema de conversación de interés para el moreno cuando se fijó en el título del libro que leía. -¡Oh! Yo he leído ese libro – sonrió satisfecha cuando consiguió por fin su atención, Sai la miraba con una chispa curiosa en sus oscuros ojos._

_- ¿En serio? - Ino asintió - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Hasta donde tengo entendido es un libro dedicado a gente con problemas para contener sus opiniones personales._

_- Mi padre es psiquiatra, según él... yo tengo ese problema a veces, así que me obligó a leerlo, pero en mi opinión ese libro es una mierda – por un momento Sai alzó las cejas sorprendido, la palabrota abultaba más que ella, pero sonaba realmente bien dicha con su voz, tenía una voz bonita y sensual._

_- ¿A que se debe tal parecer? - una de las cosas que más le gustaba de sus terapias era el compartir conclusiones cada vez que acababa un libro, le interesaba saber el por qué del juicio de la chica sobre el libro, ya que a él le estaba gustando._

_- Pues... por que la sinceridad es una virtud, no un defecto, si la gente fuera más sincera no habría tantos malentendidos y las cosas funcionarían mucho mejor en el mundo. - lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo._

_- ¿De verdad crees eso? - si de verdad ese era su criterio podría deshacerse de ese pinchazo en el pecho contándole la verdad._

_- ¡Claro que sí! Es mucho más correcto decir las cosas de frente - Ino estaba emocionada de haber podido empezar una buena conversación con su atractivo galán._

_- En ese caso creo que he de confesarte que te he mentido – eso la dejó fuera de lugar totalmente._

_- No entiendo... ¿me has mentido? ¿En qué? - la magia del momento se acababa de largar por el desagüe con ese comentario._

_- Ayer cuando te llamé preciosa no lo hice en serio, en realidad estaba siguiendo un consejo de mi terapeuta, él cree que las mentiras piadosas sirven para llevarse mejor con la gente. - suspiró satisfecho, el molesto pinchacito había desaparecido, aunque no entendía la cara que había puesto la chica si ella misma decía que ser sincero era lo mejor._

_- ¿C-cómo dices? - su rostro en ese momento no debía tener precio, no sabía si es que no había entendido bien, o era Sai quien no sabía explicarse - ¿Te importaría ser más claro? Creo que me he perdido._

_- No hay problema. Ayer no quise mentirte pero lo hice, te llamé preciosa cuando en realidad no me lo pareces. De hecho creo que deberías replantearte la cantidad de maquillaje que usas, y la ropa también. Llevas la falda demasiado corta y el escote demasiado grande, pareces una buscona. Si no tienes cuidado un día alguien se acercará a ti con proposiciones poco decentes - una vez que había empezado su arranque de sinceridad no supo cuando parar. Ino parecía al borde de un colapso mental._

_- Me... ¡¿Me estás llamando puta?! - por lo que sabía de las mujeres, el tono que estaba usando significaba problemas. Intentó corregir su error y aclararle que ser ligera de cascos y ser prostituta no significaban lo mismo, pero antes de poder hacer nada Ino había agarrado su cabeza y la había empotrado contra la mesa dejándolo semiinconsciente, con un enorme dolor en la frente y totalmente confundido._

_~Fin flash back~_

Ahora Naruto si que podía asegurar que estaba sufriendo un ataque de risa, y Sasuke tenía la mano tapando sus ojos mientras se preguntaba que había hecho en otra vida para recibir semejantes amigos como castigo.

- Me alegra que mis experiencias vitales sirvan para hacerte feliz Naruto-kun, así no pensarás tanto en el diminuto tamaño de tu pene – Naruto quería gritarle que era un jodido gilipollas pero la risa no se lo permitía.

Sasuke decidió llevar la conversación por otro terreno. - Y dinos Sai,¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No te pilla un poco lejos de casa?

- Es que he quedado con mi cita cerca de aquí – los otros dos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Tienes una cita Sai-baka? ¿Quién es? - Naruto no entendía que veían las mujeres en el sociópata de Sai.

- Pues Ino – lo dijo como si fuese una obviedad.

- ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible... si yo fuese ella después de lo que dijiste no querría volver a verte ni en pintura ¿Como has conseguido que acepte salir contigo dattebayo? - El rubio estaba cada vez más perplejo.

- Pues... no os lo vais a creer – Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron más a él curiosos – Resulta que el padre de Ino... es mi terapeuta, al parecer Ino se enteró de eso y ya sabéis como son algunas mujeres, se sienten atraídas por el peligro – Esta vez fue Sasuke el que soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a los otros dos – También me alegra ser una distracción para no pensar en tu escueto miembro Sasuke-kun – este le sacó el dedo de en medio.

- Es increíble Sai-baka... pues espero que la cuides o no tendrás nadie que mime tú pene – contestó Naruto mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Oh créeme Naruto-kun, Ino-chan está más que dispuesta a darle mimos a mi pene, de hecho fue ella la que me lo demostró el otro día – para Sai hablar de ese tipo de cosas era tan natural como hablar del tiempo.

- ¡¿Nani?! Ya...ya... ¿ya te la has tirado? - Sasuke le dio una colleja y Naruto entendió el mensaje, la vida sexual de Sai no era asunto suyo.

- ¿Y vosotros dos qué hacíais? ¿Habéis decidido salir del armario de una vez por todas? - Sasuke rodó los ojos y el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

- Hmp, mira quien fue a hablar... el dobe me iba a contar sus progresos con la chica amnésica. - la mirada que le dedicó al otro moreno le dejó en claro que si decía alguna impertinencia le iría mal.

- ¿Todavía no has conseguido que recuerde nada? - por primera vez el tono de Sai era serio.

Naruto se entristeció de inmediato bajando la vista hasta el servilletero – No... y ya no se qué hacer... he probado de todo y nada, supongo que es normal... siete años son muchos.

- No te desanimes Narutín, seguro que pronto encontrarás una solución a tu pequeño problema. Bueno señoras yo me voy, mi cita ya debe estarme esperando. - sacudió la mano a modo de despedida de espaldas a ellos mientras caminaba.

Cuando Sai se fue Naruto parpadeó varias veces, y como era normal en él, pilló el doble sentido de la frase con retraso. - ¡Será imbécil! ¡Un día voy a quitarle esa manía a base de golpes!

- Ya dobe déjalo, todos sabemos como es, que sea otro quien se ensucie las manos – Naruto pareció tranquilizarse por el momento – Con respecto a tu chica... ¿no crees que realmente no importa? - bufó con irritación al ver la cara desconcertada de su amigo, a veces olvidaba que hablar con él era como hablar con un niño de seis años – Lo que quiero decir es que si no consigues hacer que recupere la memoria no debes sentirte mal dobe, al fin y al cabo ella ha regresado a tu vida, disfruta de eso en lugar de perder el tiempo. - carraspeó incómodo y sonrojado al percatarse de que se había pasado de profundo, eso le hacía sentirse vergonzosamente cursi, así que intentó arreglarlo - Después de todo que no te recuerde resulta ser más un beneficio que algo malo.

Aún así Naruto sonrió radiantemente agradeciendo los momentos en el que el teme pasaba a ser sólo Sasuke, su mejor amigo y el que mejor sabía aconsejarle en el mundo.

- Tienes razón teme, intentaré una última cosa, y si no funciona me olvidaré del asunto y me dedicaré a comérmela a besos- ambos se sonrieron, Naruto sonrojado y Sasuke seguro de que eso sería exactamente lo que el rubio haría con su chica.

0o-x_X_x-o0

El aura que lo rodeaba en ese momento no podía ser más oscura, había jugado su última carta para conseguir que Hinata recordase todo pero de nada había servido. La había llevado al lugar secreto de cuando eran niños, una cueva oculta en un pequeño paraje a las afueras de la ciudad. Incluso había restos de los juguetes que habían usado, la muñeca favorita de Hinata conservaba su vestido blanco, claro que ahora era gris oscuro. Pero nada de nada... lo único que había logrado era que les sorprendiese un chaparrón que les había calado hasta los huesos, y ahora se encontraban en casa de la chica tomando una taza de té caliente.

- Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- su voz se notaba preocupada, la observó con una sonrisa traviesa olvidando momentáneamente su mal humor.

- Estaría mejor si me dieses un besito de curar – las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rosas, aún así ella se acercó lentamente posando sus labios sobre los de él. Quería aprovechar que estaban solos ya que quedaba poco tiempo para que su padre llegase de recoger de Hanabi de sus actividades extraescolares.

Naruto sintió cosquillas en la tripa ante la ternura con la que lo besaba, los besos de curar existían de verdad, Hinata se lo acababa de demostrar. Estuvo un rato dejándose mimar por ella que le daba besos húmedos por toda la cara haciéndole reír, mientras él acariciaba su espalda de forma cariñosa. Cuando lo besó en la boca de forma más profunda por iniciativa propia las cosquillas aumentaron considerablemente. Siempre era él quien daba el primer paso a la hora de profundizar más, pero al haberlo hecho ella se había puesto nervioso. Al separarse le acarició la mejilla sonrosada y supo que, aunque quizá fuese una temeridad, porque era precipitado, tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

- Ne Hinata-chan... se que es muy pronto, y que a lo mejor ni siquiera me crees, pero... yo... – de pronto el aire pareció volverse más denso porque le costaba respirar, ella le miraba con los ojos expectantes y los labios aún húmedos. Esa visión le golpeó el pecho como un rayo haciendo que las palabras saliesen solas – Te quiero.

Abrió los ojos y la boca incrédula ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho que la quería? . Cuando sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas Naruto la miró preocupado y arrepentido, pero antes de que dijese algo le saltó encima besándolo con una intensidad que no creía poseer. - Yo... yo t-también te quiero Naruto-kun. - él estaba sorprendido.

- ¿En... en serio? - rió feliz al verla asentir sonrojada. El teme tenía razón, no valía la pena amargarse cuando tenía a esa preciosa mujer correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Esta vez fue él quien la besó profundamente, más que ninguna otra.

Ninguno supo el momento en el que la efusión de sus besos había aumentado de tal forma que ella había acabado a horcajadas sobre él, y con ambos devorando la boca del otro con necesidad. Hinata se sentía más avergonzada que en toda su vida, a la par que incapaz de separarse ni medio centímetro, notaba como si un calor magnético la atase a él de forma adictiva.

Él no estaba en mejores condiciones, le daba la impresión de que si dejaban de besarse moriría. Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna cuando ella movió la cadera sobre él al intentar ponerse más cómoda, y sentir sus pechos apretados contra su torso, aún con la ropa de por medio, era algo de otro mundo. Se atrevió a colar sus manos debajo del jersey de la chica, cuando acarició su piel con las manos ambos suspiraron en medio del apasionado beso. Podía notar como se le erizaba la piel, y ser él el causante de eso le estaba excitando de forma sublime. Comenzó a subir las manos lentamente, quería comprobar si sus senos eran tan firmes y grandes como parecían.

A penas había rozado el encaje del sujetador cuando el estrepitoso sonido del enorme y antiguo reloj que había en salón les asustó tanto que casi caen al suelo. Hinata se separó

roja hasta la raíz del pelo y él se levanto apoyándose en la pared de espaldas a ella, para que no notase el bulto que se le marcaba en el pantalón, ambos intentaban tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

- L-lo siento Hinata-chan, no era mi intención ser tan... entusiasta – cuando la razón volvió a su cerebro se sintió abochornado, si no hubiera sido por el reloj... joder.

- N-no te p-preocupes... yo he sido tan entusiasta c-como tú – cuando por fin se tranquilizaron, y Naruto estuvo seguro de que el bulto había desaparecido, se acercaron el uno al otro. Sonriendo cómplices se dieron un abrazo cargado de cariño.

- Naruto-kun... me encantaría que te quedaras, pero papá debe estar a punto de llegar – él la entendió perfectamente, no quería causarle problemas con su padre así que cogió su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Te llamo mañana ¿vale? - se despidió con un último beso en la punta de la nariz y se marchó de la casa, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con un suspiro soñador y una sonrisa tonta bailando en sus labios. Se dirigió a por un vaso de agua, se sentía sofocada, pero a penas había llegado al salón cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Hanabi pasó a su lado sin mirarla dedicándole un "_nee-san_" a modo de saludo y subió a su habitación, detrás de la niña Hiashi se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la coronilla. En cuanto el hombre entró al salón se tuvo y volvió a mirarla. Hinata tragó saliva , su padre la observaba demasiado serio.

- ¿O-ocurre a-algo otto-san? - Hiashi entrecerró los ojos cual detective al notar el nerviosismo de su primogénita.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Hinata dirigió su vista al lugar que señalaba su padre, junto al sofá había algo brillando que sin duda no era suyo, se sonrojó y corriendo fue a recogerlo. En cuanto se puso de pie observo que se trataba de un hermoso par de pulseras, unidas por un sol en espiral y una llama en el centro. De pronto un dolor punzante atacó sus sienes y la hizo caer de rodillas, un millar de imágenes se sucedieron en su mente tan rápido que sintió nauseas.

Hiashi se acercó rápidamente a su hija al verla caer sacudiéndola por los hombros – ¡Hinata! Hinata hija ¿qué te pasa? ¡Hinata contéstame! - cuando ella le miró el corazón se le contrajo al ver su expresión de sufrimiento, amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin cesar.

- Papá... - el dolor era tangible en su voz, pero cuando se fijó en sus aguados ojos lo supo, su hija lo había recordado todo – Papá... Na... Na... - suspiró derrotado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Si te vas ya creo que aún puedes alcanzarle – le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas, ella le miró confusa. - Naruto, sé que ha estado aquí - Hinata abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendida.

- ¿L-lo sabes? - el hombre sólo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, a veces deseaba que su hija mayor también hubiese heredado su perspicacia, no sólo Hanabi.

- Anda corre, ve tras él. Pero a las once te quiero aquí – Hinata sonrió con tanta alegría que tuvo que desviar la vista levemente sonrojado, más aún cuando ella se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura.

- Te quiero papá... muchísimas gracias – y corriendo más deprisa que nunca se fue dejando al hombre con un vacío en el pecho y un portazo.

Hiashi volvió a suspirar cansado y paseó su mirada por el salón, Hinata a veces pecaba de despistada, había dejado las pruebas del _delito_ a simple vista. Encima de la mesa había dos tazas de té y un par de toallas sobre una silla, eso obviando el hecho de que había reconocido la pulsera que el muchacho le había regalado a su hija en su noveno cumpleaños y que le había visto desde el coche salir de su casa y andar calle abajo sonriendo como un idiota. Miró la foto de su mujer, era como mirar a su hija, solo que Hinata había heredado los ojos propios de los Hyuga. Se acercó al mueble y cogió otra foto donde salía sólo Hinata y acarició su cara con el dedo.

- Mi niña... - sonrió deseándole suerte internamente, la iba a necesitar si había escogido como pareja a ese elemento rubio.

0o-x_X_x-o0

Naruto se balanceaba de delante a atrás mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiese en verde, se sentía tan feliz que en cualquier momento explotaría. Se sonrojó al recordar lo suave que Hinata tenía la piel, tocarla de esa manera tan íntima le había encantado. La próxima vez que estuvieran en una situación así, se aseguraría de que nada les interrumpiera.

Una mujer se separó de él mirándolo feo cuando sonrió como un auténtico pervertido, pero no lo podía evitar, Hinata le gustaba tanto que no le importaría hacer todas las cosas que ero-sennin describía en sus relatos eróticos. El semáforo cambio por fin de color, y estaba a punto de echar a andar cuando alguien lo llamó.

- ¡Naruto! - Hinata se acercaba corriendo, la sonrisa que tenía desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Ella se tiró en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi les hace caer – Naruto... Naruto-kun... - durante unos segundos él se sintió tan fuera de lugar que no supo que hacer, pero al sentirla temblar la estrechó entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda en un vano intento de calmarla.

- Hi-Hinata-chan... tranquila... vamos cálmate – estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que sintió como se relajaba y el llanto pasaban a ser sólo leves sollozos – Eso es... vamos cuéntame lo que ocurre por favor, que me estás asustando – ella rió y levantó la cara de su pecho para mirarle, Naruto se sintió pequeño ante su mirada.

- Te amo – volvió a reír ante el desconcierto del rubio - ¿Sabes una cosa Naruto-kun? – le hablaba como se le habla a un niño pequeño, despacio y con voz suave – Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tenía seis años, mi madre me llevó al parque donde jugaba el hijo de una amiga suya. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban vi una cosa que me hizo pensar que estaba soñando... un niño con el pelo rubio como el sol y los ojos más azules y brillantes que el mismísimo cielo jugaba a ser ninja subido en una roca a la que llamaba algo así como Gamabunta, era el niño más hermoso que nunca había conocido, creo que fue amor a primera vista – él abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

Naruto a penas daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, le estaba contando lo que ocurrió el día que se conocieron - ¿C- cómo...? - Hinata entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, besó su barbilla y sacó la pulsera colocándola frente a sus ojos.

- Te la dejaste en casa... hay que arreglarle el cierre, se ha roto. Cuando la encontré lo recordé todo de golpe... me la regalaste cuando cumplí los nueve, recuerdo que es el regalo que más me ha gustado en toda mi vida – Naruto jadeó y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. - No... Naruto-kun no estés triste... - le quitó una lágrima que había caído furtiva de su azulado ojo derecho.

- N-no estoy triste Hinata-chan... estoy feliz... - empezó a reír de dicha y la cogió en brazos comenzando a girar mientras gitaba "te amo" una y otra vez haciéndola reír a ella también - ¡Estoy feliz, dattebayo! - la dejó en suelo cuando notó que se empezaba a marear – Es increíble, llevo una semana intentando hacer que me recordases y tú vas y me recuerdas sin querer. - Hinata rió contenta, pero de repente se sonrojó y él la miró alzando una ceja - ¿Qué pasa? -

- B-bueno... es que pensaba que... t-tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar, hay m-muchos besos que no nos hemos dado en siete años y… tengo vía libre hasta las once – se mordió el labio y movió las cejas sugestivamente rezando porque el rubio entendiese sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones, la timidez había vuelto a adueñarse de ella .

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas y en menos de dos segundos la agarró de la mano y salió disparado hacia su morada. Se aseguraría de aprovechar muy pero que muy bien el tiempo, porque daba la casualidad de que ese día... no había nadie en su casa.

~0o-**FIN**-o0~

_¡Y san se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis... vuestro reviews son la gasolina de mi cerebro, cuantos más me regaléis más inspiración tendré para futuras historias. _

_A lo mejor hay un poco de Ooc en Hinata al final, pero creo que es normal si tenemos en cuenta las circunstancias._

_Personalmente disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena de Sai e Ino, además va con moraleja... no sirve de nada ser sincero si no tienes cuidado a la hora de escoger las palabras, el contexto y el tono. Si no... puedes acabar con la cabeza empotrada por ahí (es broma XD!)_

_A nayelinaruhina: no se si te has hecho la cuenta ya, pero por si acaso te digo que en la esquina superior derecha de esta página pone Login/Sign Up; pues le das a Sign Up y haces lo que te pide jeje espero que tengas menos problemas que yo para hacerla._

_Bueno creo que eso es todo de momento, así que os espero en la siguiente historia: **WARRIORS**. ¡Besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


End file.
